Passion
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Yata Misaki got tricked by a strain and ended up being unable to take off his "new clothes" that the strain forced him to wear! and apparently it was a big mistake to get help from Scepter 4... *crossdressed misaki* *perverted teaser saruhiko* [requested fic] smut(ss) 3 SaruMi
1. Chapter 1

This fic is for Rin Aoi, about a crossdressed misaki n perverted teaser saruhiko. but _meh_, for me this is not so sexy yet, and i'll make the second chapter hotter i promise.. but it still can be considered as a complete story already :3

n i'm sorry for sarumi's oocness , if they're ooc..*laughs* :p

well, i hope you enjoy! (written in Yata's POV)

* * *

**THE PASSION**

_That alley was so dark and slimy. I didn't know why in the name of hell I skated in there in the first place—ah yes. It was to help a child. When I saw the child, behind her was a strain wearing some kind of purple mantle and it wasn't holding particularly anything but the way he strangled the kid was enough to make the kid choked out of breath._

_As soon as I barged in, that fucking strain let the child go easily while it got me. Well I played with him alright, making few stunts before finally pinned him down. But I forgot the fact that this thing's a "strain", which means that he had some kind of gift within. It smirked and it really pissed me off. I pushed him away, just in case it did something weird on me. But…_

_"Why, are you scared?" The strain's emerald green eyes pierced through me and saw like I'm just a baby. It pointed its petit fingers at me before he made this 'fuck' sign and laughed. "Come here, baby. I'll make you into something."_

_Oh that's it! I charged forward and blew some punches. And that's when I realized…_

_I had took its bait._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Yata-chan?"

"…huh…"

"Yata-chan what are you doing?"

"What I'm doing…"

I felt a little bit sluggish. Ah…that's right. Last night the strain grabbed me right on my face and whispered something inaudible to me. It was so painful and my whole body was crackling—then I felt something wrapped me tight. I tried to stand up but I kind of felt so cold, like something breezed between my legs. This was wrong… How could my upper legs feel the wind going through—?

"…no." I grunted. My eyesight hadn't become better and when I tried to stand up, it was weird because I couldn't feel any restrain on both of my legs. You know, that feeling when you wear jeans or pants? But…this time it seemed like I was able to stretch my legs in any way I wanted and still felt the same breeze.

"…huh…?" I heard Kusanagi-san's voice. Confusion was so obvious within the word and it made me worried about myself. Did something happen—

"Pervert."

What? That sound… It was Anna right? Why…when did she learn such word? And why did she call me pervert? I looked at her and saw her frowned on below my waist. I blushed a bit because even though Anna's just a little girl, she's a girl, and I didn't know how the hell to deal properly with one especially when a girl stares at your lower part like that. When I wanted to spoke, she shook her small head and said something again.

"Misaki shows his legs too much."

Huh? It wasn't like I was wearing a skirt or something… But it did felt like it. Wait. What? I looked down while I was crossing my finger. _Oh God, no. Not a skirt, please._

...

...

But my prayer failed.

* * *

"YATA-CHAN OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO SEXY!"

"WOW YATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Y-Yata-san?!"

Yeah right, keep on going folks! This was NOT my intention in the first place! I sulked. I searched for a quieter part of the room but hell I couldn't. This is HOMRA. The bar where everybody liked to gather around, partying or something like that. It was very noisy. I grumbled and then I saw Totsuka-san. He was supposed to be the calmest man I could ever rely on, but right now it seemed that all those drinks affected him too. I sighed.

"Totsuka-san?"

"Hey, Yata. You shouldn't sulk like this… You're good…"

I felt my face heated up. How could he say this was alright? I was forced to wear this short skirt! It was grey in color, while I wore red maroon blazer on top, almost like my high school's uniform, but I wore the girl's one. The blazer was a bit too big for my size and it was slightly covering parts of my palms. The skirt was only covering half of my thighs and with my skinny legs, it was just like I'm a short girl sitting innocently in a bar. How could you hold it while you could feel wind breezed in between your lower part, to feel anxious when somebody approached you and to always grabbed your skirt down in case strong wind or naughty hands wanted to flip it!

"Then, you could just strip it off now…"

I felt angrier. The way he talked made everyone looked at me, hoping to see some fan service. Hell no. I put on my best disgusted face and snapped.

"If I could, Totsuka-san, I already done that ages ago; but this clothes—whenever I tried to get it off, it sent some kind of electric wave to me—it stung!"

"Oh?"

Totsuka-san frowned. It seemed that I had said something important.

"W-What?"

"What you've said just now… I think I've heard about this strain's ability."

"What?! Tell me Totsuka-san! I-I want to get rid of these…!" I said as I pointed my uniform.

"Well as I recall that strain supposed to say something before it cursed you."

"Ah—"Shit, it did! But I didn't remember!

"Don't worry, Yata. We still got plenty of time right now, tomorrow we'll discuss it."

"B-But… T-This uniform…this skirt…!"

Totsuka-san drifted to the center of the party, leaving me on the couch. I stunned and couldn't believe it. Did it mean that I had to go to sleep with this, going on missions like this, greeted people like this…? I clenched my fists but I was aware enough that Kusanagi-san was glaring at me. He was like saying don't you dare to destroy my bar so I pouted and pretended that this unifrom wasn't there. But darn, it's impossible.

There were so much things I thought and added with HOMRA's busy party—I gave up. It was very unmanly of me…but I just couldn't. I guess I just had to refuse myself to think a lot about it tonight, and just let my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and wished it was all just a dream. But it wasn't that simple. I grunted as I saw that the uniform was still perfectly attached on my body. When I tried to open up the first blazer button, a spark of electricity emitted and I retracted my hand right away, shocked. I sighed and stood up, looking at my surroundings. Some guys were sleeping on the floor while I could see my partner, Kamamoto, was fast asleep on another couch in front of me. Beside him was Kusanagi-san and Totsuka-san. I couldn't find Mikoto-san, but it was a relief for me. I didn't want Mikoto-san to see my condition.

I walked while holding my skirt down and searched for a mirror. I took my beanie and wore it like I usually do, and it felt so wrong that I wanted to puke when I saw my reflection. I really wanted to wear my usual clothing as soon as possible even though it means to keep my pride aside and told someone who is professional on this kind of thing.

I removed my beanie first because when I wore it, I looked weird. Um, it wasn't like I really care about what I'm wearing, but I have my own tolerance? Or something like that… Then I grabbed my skateboard and went through the city.

It was still dawn so there weren't much people in the street. I skated and reached the tall building with a blue banner outside. I hate to admit that I had to come to this place, and I crossed my finger not to see him again; but it couldn't be helped. I needed his captain's help.

I huffed, and skated inside Scepter 4's lobby, ignoring several pairs of eyes that already awoken this time in the morning.

"What brings you here, Yatagarasu?"

A woman's voice greeted me. It must be the one who had nickname "the cold hearted woman" like Kusanagi-san said. I looked at her and immediately blushed. Her appearance was so out of ordinary, I couldn't explain the size of her b-breast or what not. I gulped. She's one of the blue so I shouldn't be afraid of him. But before I could respond, this woman chuckled. I began to feel the same fury again and started to feel pissed off.

"What?!"

"No… Your clothes… Is that yours…?"

"O-OF COURSE NOT! In fact, this is why I come here!"

I grunted and blushed again. I hate this! My pride seemed like being burnt over each second. I refused to look her on her eyes but to the floor instead. My eyes began to heat up and I could feel tears in the corner but I wouldn't let them fell. My hands trembled as they protectively held my skirt in place. It was slightly windy and I could feel my skirt a little bit blown. Some member of Scepter 4 seemed to recognize me and making quite a shocked face. I became speechless—my brain told me to go away from this place. I couldn't… No… I wanted to go—

"Yatagarasu-kun, calm down. Here."

A soothing voice came out from the cold hearted woman. I looked up and I was sure I must be making weird miserable face right now. My face reddened, but I complied nevertheless. I let her hand held my shoulder as she leaded me to the main office. I mumbled a sorry (argh it's so not me!) and I thought she heard it because I could see her smiled.

I arrived and walked into a big room with a classic wooden desk. The black chair there turned and revealed Scepter 4's captain, Munakata Reisi. He observed me and I was a little bit uneasy because of that. He looked at my legs up to my skirt and frowned. I blushed even though I didn't want to. It just felt weird when somebody stared at your legs for quite a long time. Finally, he spoke.

"Yata Misaki…kun, yes?"

"Y-Yeah, quit the chit chat and help me out here."

I 'ouch'ed when the cold hearted woman gave me slight punch on my waist. I sighed and tried to control my emotion. Kusanagi-san alywas told me to hold my temper but I still found that it was easier said than done. I gritted my teeth as I was about to speak again, but that Blue Captain was faster than me.

"What do you mean? Can't you take it off yourself? Pardon me if my words offense you."

"It can't," I began to lost it, "…if I can, why do you think I'm here then?"

"It's true… What happened with it? It looks like a fine school girl uniform for me."

"It stung. I met this strain and it grabbed me, whispered something to me before that fucking shit turned my clothes into this ridiculous outfit."

"Stung? Define stung." Munakata Reisi stood up and walked a bit closer to me. I found that quite uncomfortable but I was willing to do anything if it helped. So I continued.

"Whenever I wanted to take this shit off, it sent some amount of electricity through me, it stung me. And I didn't want to be like this forever, so I guess I should pay you Blues some visit because you're the one who dealt with strains." I looked away, felt embarrassed that I had to depend on these Blues to get rid of one fucking set of uniform.

I expected some sarcasm, but then I heard the blue commander spoke. "I've heard this kind of strain's popularity. It's a joker, strain that manipulated your body and make it hilarious, for its taste," he smiled gently, "It, however, usually uses not so dangerous type of magic and will be dispelled soon enough by the time of forty eight hours. It means you'll be completely fine tomorrow afternoon."

I huffed in relief. It was a good news that I would be able to kick some more ass starting tomorrow. But the bad news was, when I peeked a bit outside the room's window, people were starting to make their move, buying something on supermarket, or just simply hung around the street. I growled in desperation. The Blue King seemed to notice and he tilted his head.

"I could offer you some entertainment…if you want."

"What?" Hell? Did this king just offer me a game? And I'm pretty weak to the word of game. I pouted as a sign of defeat, completely forgetting the fact that I still wore a girl's uniform. "What…kind of game?"

"No, it's not a game to be exact, but…" I grunted in protest. "…it's more like…assignment."

I twitched. Beside games, assignments too always gave me this excitement feeling. Not when I was in high school though. The word assignment started to appeal to me better when I joined HOMRA. I always waited for time when Mikoto-san gives me one.

"What assignment?" I finally gave in. It's not like I betrayed HOMRA… It was just for fun, yeah. I told it to myself, suppressing the guilty feeling. "A-And I don't want to do it if it involves lot of people! Not in the middle of this!" I pointed at my skirt. I could hear the cold hearted woman giggled. Before I got a chance to snort, the Blue King responded.

"Don't worry. This is easy. Go to the room of 1013 and knock it. You only have to remind the person inside to 'do what you have to do'."

I lifted one of my eyebrows. That's it? You gotta be kidding me. I laughed and twirled around. Wait, did I just twirl? I smirked. "Then I'll be done in a second. When I finish I wish for a reward, Blues." And then, I walked away, not knowing that both of them talked about something behind my back right after I closed the door.

* * *

_Inside the room, Awashima Seri, the "cold hearted woman", sighed to his king. "Captain, I hope you are fully aware of what you have done to that kid. And what about the reward?"_

_"I'm always aware of my surroundings, Awashima-kun. And don't worry, I send him to the perfect place. As for his reward, well…we'll deal with the strain that messed with him."_

_"You are cruel, Captain."_

_"Am I?"_

* * *

I arrived in front of a classy wooden door. It was a little bit dark here, I scowled. I thought Scepter 4 had all their needs but even the lighting here wasn't so good either. Or the Scepter 4 liked dark places, I wasn't really sure. I knocked the door once. For several times, I got no answer and it started to piss me off. This was supposed to be an easy task even for me. I was about to kick the door when I lifted my right leg and blushed hard because damn, that skirt! It's my own leg but I couldn't stare at it too long! I stuttered a bit and knocked again. Still no answer. I sighed and finally used my voice. Maybe if I talked loud enough, the person inside might think that Scepter 4's on attack by HOMRA's vanguard. I smirked and yelled out.

"HEY THERE WAKE UP AND DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!"

I puffed my breath and walked away. But within seconds I heard a bang and a hand jerked me back. Then, I saw that wooden door closed in front of me. I yowled. "THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO!" I felt my face heated up. How couldn't I? I was wearing a school girl uniform and yet I sounded like a boy. Well I'm a boy but hell, whoever jerked me back must be thinking that I'm a weird guy or something. I wiggled and ready to burn the hand of my assaulter when I heard familiar chuckle came from behind.

I looked and my jaw instantly dropped.

"SARU!"

I scratched Saruhiko's palm and when he let me go because he winched in pain, I stumbled and charged forward to the door. But the same hand quickly pulled me back again. I growled.

"Let me go, Saru!"

"Why would I? You're wearing such a…turn on outfit," he said while he brought his face closer to my neck, "…and you came here with your own will…"

"I am not! Your Captain told me to!"

"Huh?! Captain told you to wear girl's uniform?!" Saru's voice went higher. I was pissed because I knew that whenever I deal with Saru it always takes a long time to finish.

"No! He's not that low! Besides, how long do you intend to hold me like this?!"

I felt that monkey's body relaxed slowly and his tone went down again. But he didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he pulled me closer until his mouth touched my earlobe. I shivered and froze. "I wonder how long will it be, Mi~sa~kii~?"

I gasped from feeling a light breeze on my ear. "S-Shut up monkey! N-No saying my name and b-blowing like that!" I yelled and wiggled again.

"Blow? What did I blow, Misaki~?" I could almost sense he smirked. My face heated up and I couldn't dare to look at his face right now.

"B-Blow—what do you mean! Of course it's my ear!" I stuttered.

"I want you to say that again, Misaki… Come on, say 'b-l-o-w'~" He puffed at my ear one more time. I squeaked and blushed at my voice. What's happening here?!

"HELL NO SARU! YOU'VE LOST IT! LET GO!" I screamed again, hoping that this time it would work.

I could hear a 'tsk' and a bit relieved that he was quite annoyed. But his hands kept on holding onto me. My skirt became a bit pulled up and I struggled to bring it back to its previous place. I noticed that one of his palms was now inside my blazer. I blushed hard, tried to ignore it.

And it turned out to be a big mistake.

I felt his hand began to roam and touch every part of my body, literally. Every curve I had, he touched it lightly. I gritted my teeth, didn't want to make any sound Saru's hoping for. I wasn't that easy to give up! But when he slide his left hand to the gap between both of my legs, I couldn't hold it. I whimpered, and my body squirmed a little. I could sense his smirk and I wanted to scowl but I just couldn't! I panted and forcefully closed my eyes. His mouth nibbled on my ear…

"…what did Captain tell you…?"

"H-He wanted me to say to you…" I said, my eyes were both half lidded, "…to do…what you have to do…"

"…I'd be glad to."

"T-Then let me go dammit…" I felt myself drooled as his hand brushed against my nipple but didn't exactly touch it. My blazer was crumpled, his hand still roamed freely below it. And the hand that firstly was between my skirt, now slowly pulled it up and caressed my hip. I shuddered. No, I mustn't surrender this easy…but…

A sudden force made me faced Saruhiko right before his piercing dark blue eyes. When I was about to yell some insults, his lips already covered mine. He kissed me so deep that without opening my mouth I already felt exhausted. And yet, he licked my lips, demanding of an opening to dart his tongue out. I was reluctant at first, but after a few touches on my hips and nipples, I gave in and parted my mouth.

The reaction was immediate. His tongue lashed in and mapped every contour in my mouth. I panted heavily and couldn't do anything, just let him took the lead. I huffed and puffed between kisses and occasionally moaned, which always ended up with me bit my own lips. Then he lifted me up and threw me onto the bed. Oh my God. I knew where this would end, and I was scared. I whined and tried to push Saruhiko away but failed. Instead, he began planting kisses on my legs, marked it with his bite all over it. I gasped and wiggled about. He didn't move from my legs and I started to lose control and begged him to go up. Yes, I begged. I didn't even know anymore. He just smiled there and continued to caress my hips. He didn't take off my skirt, and instead of kissing me right on my cock just like I wanted, he kissed me on my skirt. I shivered and moaned. The friction was weird and I couldn't take it. I felt tears appeared on my eyes' corner.

"Misaki really doesn't know what Captain meant does he…?" whispered Saruhiko, while kissing my skirt, "…you're so beautiful…"

I blushed hard and pulled him off. "What d-do you mean?! A-And you don't say beautiful to a man!"

"This is what exactly he meant," he responded, "…and you are the most beautiful, most flawless, most perfect, most—"

"STOP! STOP THAT! STOP, SARU!" I yelled and threw a pillow at his face…then he laughed. I was stunned. He just laugh. Not just any laugh, but thee laugh. I used to hear his sadistic laughter while he put up his psycho smile. But this time it's different. I felt my emotion became unstable, between wanted to run away, to scowl him more, to give him affection… I didn't know. The last thing I realize, I was already pinned down. My heart throbbed and unsureness crept onto me. Saruhiko's expression remained warm as he leaned, brought our face closer. It almost like he wanted to kiss me, but he didn't. Do you know that feeling when someone's face was right in front of you, just millimeters away but still doesn't kiss you? When I was about to crash our lips together, he smirked and all of that warmth gone in a second.

"Misaki… What a virgin face you make right now…"

Argh I wanted to slap him! "Saru, if you continue to do p-perverted things I'll—aAH!"

He parted my legs and planted kisses on my inner thighs! I squirmed, felt helpless and my breathing became faster every second. Some little moans managed to escape from my lips, and since my hands were still in effort to keep my skirt in place, I couldn't cover my mouth and those weird sounds I made slipped out every time he gave a light bite and marked me. I squealed even though it was embarrassing like hell. "Sa—Saru, no…"

"Why not?" He sniffed at my crotch and licked my panties. Yeah, even my underwear changed too like a girl's, you know, with laces. I blushed.

Between those heavy pants, I kept thinking what made me afraid. Oh yeah, the curse—

"AH!" I jolted and screamed. Moreover, this wasn't a pleasure-filled scream but a painful one. Saruhiko seemed to try to pull my skirt and panties down just now, which sent me quite a stinging electricity. He was shocked and pulled his hand away. I shook my head; it definitely didn't feel good. "No, Saru, no…"

"…you…what kind of trouble do you put yourself into this time?" he asked, with his lazy tone as he leaned to kiss my lips again.

"…I'm…nnhh…" I said between his kisses. He didn't mess with my skirt, but his right hand still underneath, poking my cock and gave it a little massage. I mewled. "…ahh…I…mmhh…I'm…cursed…?"

"Cursed?" He moved to my lower part.

"The strain…uniform…stung…if you let go…" I whispered between my moans. Saruhiko understood because I could sense him say 'uh-huh' although it was muffled with my cock. His mouth opened wide and took my entire length with him, still outside my panties. I was surprised and arched my back because damn, it felt so good! "Saruu…"

"Why, you enjoy being stung?" he smirked at me. I snapped.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU—aahh…"

"Misaki likes to be teased?" he pulled my skirt and got it back on again, as the train of electricity flew through me. I gritted my teeth because it's really painful! I whined.

"Saru, stop it, you're hurting me!"

"Misaki is so careless, walking inside a man's room with such mini skirt," he licked his lips after he sucked a bit of my cock. "Do you want me to jerk you off?" he grinned.

"Wh—what?" I whimpered when he gently grabbed my cock. I clawed at my sheet and my blazer. It was all messy right now, my blazer had these folded lines and it didn't cover my stomach anymore. I panted and rested my hands beside my head. Saruhiko sat and looked down on me. He smiled and positioned himself right on top.

"Do you wanna know what you look like right now?"

"W—how…?" I whispered. My legs automatically closed themselves as embarrassment grew up inside. It was so hard to keep my eyes opened wide, and I didn't care too much about my lips condition. I was too exhausted, and I hadn't reach climax yet!

Then I gasped.

He leaned down, his body between my legs after he spread them again, and he grinded—oh how he grinded! It was amazingly good! I gave a surprised moan, a loud one. My skirt was rubbing at my skin too, giving me more pleasure and friction. I trashed my head side to side, I couldn't make any coherent words anymore.

He chuckled. "Misaki, you look…" he stopped just to grind me hard, "…lusty."

When he grinded onto my like that I screamed and clawed at his back. I lifted my legs and latched them onto Saruhiko's waist. My tears started to flow but it wasn't because I was in pain. I could only say 'nnh' or 'ooh' and 'aah'. He kissed my collarbone and bit it, leaving one more mark along with others on my neck. These hickeys…what to tell the others? I dozed off, my mind wandered somewhere and I let my body moved up and down with Saruhiko's movements. Soon, the pace became faster and the power he used to grind me grew stronger.

"No! Saru…don't…so fast!" I mewled.

"Hmm…wanna come? Misaki~"

"Don't—AH! Call me—with that name! AaHH!"

"Mmm…you seem to like it though…?"

"N-no! S-Saru…!"

"Hmm," he licked my earlobe and hugged me tighter, "…come, Misaki…"

"A—!" I groaned as I spurted out my seeds inside my pants. My back arched and I squeaked as I felt him too, came on me.

We panted heavily together; he's the first to regain his strength and sat up. I blushed when I saw a string of semen connected our underwear. It's nasty but it couldn't be helped either, so I just looked away, averted my gaze.

He pulled me to sit properly, and seemed to enjoy the sight that he got. I blushed when he caressed my skirt and my hips. "W-what?" I stuttered.

"When will this curse lift?"

"T-Tomorrow…evening…said your Captain… Why?"

"I'll be at your place," he whispered to my ears, "…and we'll do some more."

**end of ch.1**

* * *

the second ch will be the final ch coz i don't like writing long stories :3 and it'll be sexier..i hope? lol

but since i have this "writer's block" i don't know when to update the next one. i still have some stories in my laptop, waiting to be posted but i'm not sure... *embarrassed*

see u next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

_i'm so sorry to update so long due to various reasons and deep apologize for Bungarin *sobs* for making you wait so long...maybe this is why i'm really weak when it comes to more than one chapter story T-T still can't manage my time well.._

_uh so, this is Bungarin's request.. Misaki with bikini!_

* * *

**PASSION, ch.2  
**

_Fushimi Saruhiko's POV  
_

* * *

I persuaded Misaki to stay at my dorm until tomorrow, and we did…stuff. I was quite happy to see him beside me in the middle of the night. And as I suspected, this was all Captain's doing. He's the one who told Misaki to go to my room. I guess I'd make up for him, maybe an overnight shift would be fine? Tch. Why would I even care? I started to mumble some insults but when I saw Misaki snoring beside me, I sighed in defeat. I'd never acknowledge such thing as defeat except in front of an angel-looking Misaki. He was very peaceful, some strands of his chestnut hair covered his face, which I lightly brushed off. I kissed him on his forehead and enjoyed the sight of him squirming under my touch on his waist. I had this glimpse of idea and not really sure if my Misaki was up to it. I leaned down and whispered to his ear.

"Na, Misaki~"

"…huh…? Hmm…" He wiggled, clearly felt uncomfortable. I giggled and whispered again. Maybe someday I'd change my job as a hypnotizer or something. I heard whispering the same thing over and over again made the object does what you whispered.

"Misaki, tomorrow evening let's do something…" I licked his ear lightly and enjoyed how he squeaked a bit but still managed to stay asleep. "…something out of the box."

"…? Wha…" He still mumbled. I prepared my words.

"…tomorrow evening I'll come to your place, and we'll play with…dresses."

"…d…dresses…"

"Yeah. You'll be wearing all kind of dresses… And you'll like every one of them…"

"Like every one…"

"Yeah. Remember Misaki… Tomorrow…evening…play…dresses…" I kept repeating those words until Misaki himself mumbled the same thing while he was sleeping. I chuckled. Of course, I wouldn't give too much hope into it, hope always makes one suffer, for me that is. But there was nothing wrong to try. I closed my eyes, and waited until tomorrow. Hmm… Though I was pretty sure he'd leave at dawn, too embarrassed to admit what we'd done.

…

…

…

And yes, he left in dawn. I guessed it was probably around 4 o'clock, hour where practically almost nobody wandered around Shizume City. He didn't leave notes or anything, but the way my shower messed up, I thought he was in such a rush and clumsily, forgetting his wristwatch. I held it and played with it. I kissed the watch, saying "Misaki". I grinned. What will Misaki think when he sees me playing with his watch like this?

I stretched my body before I tidied up my bed. The white sheet was now not so white anymore because of those stains you left after you do sex. I licked one of them and made this 'yuck' face and threw it into the laundry pile. I immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I wore my blue uniform and prepared my saber. I clicked my tongue and slipped those approximately six knives to my arms.

A little walk around the office, and I sat there besides the large window, staring at my laptop screen. I attached cameras around roads, paths, and rooms where Misaki most likely appears, including HOMRA. But I kept this as secret and I wasn't going to tell Chief Munakata about this, even though he probably already knew all along.

Back to the camera topic, I was now screening until I found the sign of Misaki on my GPS. I smirked when I saw a little red beep on my screen, and it turned out that he was in his own apartment room. I thought a bit. Sometimes Misaki would go to HOMRA around afternoon and crashed there. But given the fact that he's wearing girl's high school uniform, I doubted that. He'd probably prefer to stay at his room, safe and sound. I sighed and quickly change my web page to Google and pretended to make my assignments when that lady, Awashima, my vice-captain, looking at my desk. I grunted and scratched my back. This's too boring, I would've died if it wasn't because I'd meet my Misaki after work. I wondered if he still remembered what I told him before. I licked my lips in enthusiasm and closed my laptop.

I brought my report that actually already finished since yesterday to Awashima and went out to the cafeteria which was on ground level in the building of Scepter 4. I skipped the vegetables section and grabbed some barbequed beef. I picked a vanilla milk and brought all of them to one table at the corner. I nodded lazily when some of my co-workers greeted me and sat in front of me, eating their food. I didn't talk much to them and sometimes I was irritated and scoffed them. But since they didn't really mind, I guess they could eat with me once in a while.

Later on in the afternoon I tidied up my desk and left, saying that I want a walk to Awashima and Captain. They approved and I walked slowly towards the fully occupied streets of Shizume City. I was still in my Scepter 4's uniform and somehow it did feel uncomfortable to wear. That's also one of the reason why I wear it clumsily. I stopped by a ramen stool and took off my uniform, leaving just a plain grey sweater and white shirt before my skin. This's my usual clothes but I guess even though it's so simple there were girls who occasionally gave me a smirk or blushed a little. I found that weird and I couldn't think that they were interesting enough so I could walk them to dinner.

I walked for a few more blocks and looked at a quite big sports station. Just when I wanted to go further, I suddenly got this tremendous idea. Smiling with naught, I stepped inside. I prepared my wallet as I walked straight into girls' swimwear section.

…

…

…

_Misaki didn't know what to do today. He awoke just to find him in top of naked Saruhiko. It gave him a little heart attack and immediately pulled away. He winched in pain when he stood up. His ass hurt like hell and he could feel something trickled down his thighs yet he didn't dare to look down. He didn't have sex as he recalled, if sex in your dictionary means connected together. Because of this damn girl uniform!_

_Wait, did he just think it's a shame not to have sex with Saru?!_

_He shook his head, entering the shower in a hurry and washed his hair that damped with sweat. And he desperately bared the pain when electricity ran through him while he washed his ass, cleaning him from that stupid monkey's…you know. He moved carefully so he wouldn't wet the uniform. It would make him uncomfortable on his way out of here. He reached for tissues and grabbed some, before roughly cleaned his skirt and blazer from those sticky mess. It was hard, but at least he tried until the point when people would hardly noticed a bit of white stain on it._

_He stomped silently after checking the clock. It's still 4 o'clock, so the streets should've not appear to be crowded yet. He peeked behind and sighed when he saw Saruhiko slept so amazingly peaceful. He mumbled "traitor" then dashed away._

_He arrived in front of his apartment and felt his head spun. Headache? It couldn't be…but it's possible given the fact that he did stuff with Saruhiko last night. He stumbled and fell on his cream colored couch. Something in his head kept repeating something… What is it? He struggled and tried to ignore those commands but he couldn't. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed his couch sheet tightly, annoyed with this sudden problem._

_What is it? What's wrong with my head?_

_The voices… There are four words… What are they?_

_Um…something with dresses… And evening… What do they mean? Whose voice is this?_

_Wait…_

_I know this voice. This is—_

_Misaki jolted. He was as surprised as a cat dipped into cold water. Inside his body, there was a trigger and it had been switched on. He squirmed. Why? It's his voice… So why?_

_He must give him a call to make things right…yeah, he's responsible for this! He touched his wrist and quickly sat up. His wrist watch is gone! Great, now he didn't know what else to do. It's impossible to go to HOMRA like this. It's already noon and he didn't want to take the risk to walk there in front of many people. He ranted and prayed that Saruhiko remember to get his ass back here, returning his wristwatch._

_But before that, his body became weird and felt like something heated him up. He was trembling and sat on the bed. What…? What's happening now?_

_He panted and confused, desperately moved himself to his bed. He couldn't believe about what he was going to do._

_This is because that Saru…!_

…

…

…

I hummed and clicked my tongue when I saw Misaki's room was dark. Wasn't he at the apartment? I checked his GPS tracker and yep, Misaki's still there. I yawned and walked upstairs. I didn't expect anything. Even though Misaki refused, I'd still make Misaki wore what I bought anyway.

I knocked the door several times but I got no answer. I began to lose my patient and started to knock harder. Gritting my teeth, I finally opened the door with a pin I found somewhere around next door. The room was dark but I could sense somebody inside, well it must be Misaki. I put Misaki's wristwatch on the dining table and stepped to the bedroom slowly not to startle whoever inside (I hope it's really Misaki).

Ah.

I found somebody on the bed. It's shivering. Firstly I was surprised, but not anymore because that skirt still visible to my eyes. I grinned smugly and lifted up the blanket that covered him. Misaki was shocked and spontaneously placed his arms to cover his body like he was naked. Well obviously he was embarrassed because he still used the uniform. It supposed to be missing its magic right now, so I wondered why Misaki was still wearing it. I chuckled and put the clothing that I bought earlier beside us.

"Misaki~ why are you still wearing girl's uniform…? Don't tell me you like things like that…?"

"S-stupid Saru! I-I'm in the middle of taking it off just when you k-knocked the door!" He blushed but then squirmed and rotated his body so I could only face his back. I noticed this, and becoming curious.

"Really~? Then why are you squirming? Don't tell me…" I licked my lips, "…you were…masturbating…?"

Misaki seemed shocked and it just made me want to tease him more. Because I knew I was right.

"…I-I-I'm not m-masturbating… A-And my wristwatch!"

Liar. His voice became smaller for each word. I giggled and reached to both of his palms that were hiding below that grey skirt. When I tried to lift it, he whined. Oh my God, his whine was sexy and it turned me on more. I placed one of my hands to his shoulder and crawled to his upper right arm. I could hear his breathing became slightly faster.

"Your wristwatch is on the table…before I come to you bed I already placed it…Anyway, what happened to you Misaki~?" I said as I kissed his neck from the back.

"I—"

"Hmm…? Is it that hard to bear? Not being with me?"

"W-what…? No…stupid Saru…ah!" He immediately covered his mouth with one of his arms and it made me a lot easier to lift the other arm. He squeaked when finally I could see what's happening down _there_.

Misaki's cock was fully up and aroused, some of his cum was leaking and it throbbed, almost like it was in pain and wanted to release all the load. So I guess I came in the wrong time for him. I kissed his neck again and he whimpered.

"No…don't look, moron…ahh!" He jolted when I caress his cock lightly but not jerking it up.

I laughed a bit. "What about…I help you for this…?"

"What? Wh—"

I slowly brought my hand to the collar and pulled it down. Misaki is beautiful, whether it's yesterday, today, or tomorrow. Misaki will always be beautiful to me. Especially when he's like this.

When I pulled the uniform, I pulled it slow, drinking the feeling of my hands slide while touching his skin softly. I heard a little moan from his thin lips. I smirked and kissed his shoulder, his lower neck, his back… I whispered his name over and over until he was half naked. The light that was emitted from the sunset beam colored his body and made him slightly glowing. He shivered.

"Wh…what are you doing…? I-I'm cold, stupid…!" he pouted. I smiled and hugged him. He gasped, oh how I enjoyed his gasp. I leaned forward and bit his neck. He squealed and wiggled about but when I licked it up, he finally relaxed and I could feel his sexual tension arose. Giggling, I bit more on his back, letting him arced his back because of pleasure. Some moans could be heard.

Finished with those biting acts, I grasped his butt—followed by his angry tone—and flipped him so I could see his face again. Ah… Bright red. I love to see red in Misaki, but I don't like it when Misaki's red combined with that Red King's red. Meh, just throw that problem aside for now. I kissed Misaki's chest and nibbled on one of his nipples. He moaned loudly and arced his back, again. Oh, and I still hadn't touch his cock. I looked at it and I laughed inside my heart. _It's almost there isn't it, Misaki?_

"Misaki…"

"W…AH…what…? Nnhh…"

"Dresses…"

I sensed him jolted on my lap, like he remembered something and shivered. Oh… So it does work. I smiled and grabbed that bikini.

Yes, I bought bikini for my Misaki to wear. It was red in color and had this white laces and red stripped white ribbon in the middle of the breast pads. The panty was cute too, for me. I wanted to laugh when I saw Misaki's face. He was horrified, but…he didn't go away. Instead he just sat there, but frozen. He then gulped and looked at me with his hazel eyes. I brought our body closer and he looked unsure.

"…Saru…is it…for…"

"Yeah, it's for you," I chuckled, "…but I'm confused, why don't you pull away like you always do?"

"I…I don't know…I feel like…I don't know…Those voices…" He looked away, clearly embarrassed to admit that he accepted those commands. "J-just get on with it!" he yelled cutely.

I played with his nipples again while I tried to place first part of the bikini onto his chest. He blushed. Then I stripped the skirt along with that cute white panties from him, before replacing them with a beautiful red bikini panties. I pulled back and admire my result of 'creativity'. Misaki is so beautiful…

"WH—WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" He scowled.

I ignored his yelling and lifted him off the bed, to the bathroom. I turned on the shower. "Guess you're not clean enough… And you're wearing bikini…so we'll…" I lifted him and went inside the tub together, "…do it like this."

I kissed him roughly and he squeaked. And it didn't stop there—I grinded myself against him and watched him whined a lot. I didn't pay attention to what he said, I thought he'd probably scowled and yelled telling me to let go, but hell, I didn't care. I bit his bikini and rolled my tongue, circling it on the area of his perked nipple. He screamed in pleasure and his eyes rolled back.

"Just wait, Misaki… I'll make you roll your eyes like that until you can't count how much you did that…"

He squirmed and felt his cock throbbed in anticipation. It demanded attention. And I'd be glad to give it just that.

"Misaki… Support youself on the wall…yeah, just like that… Don't fall…" I whispered on his skin and equaling my face to his cock. It was still covered with that red underwear of course, but I licked it anyway.

"Hngghh! No…Saruu! Don't…aaahh!" He whined and grabbed my hair. Funny, although he said no his hand pushed me so I licked it harder. After licking, I nibbled on it, kissed it lightly, doing whatever I could just to preserve those pretty red face of Misaki. He was like a tomato right now. Tears started to form.

"Misaki…mm…you're tasty…ah…" I rubbed myself and my cock went bigger than before. I quickly stripped my jeans and touched his cock with mine. He moaned and used my shoulder as his support. "Hey Misaki… Is this good…? Do you feel good? I bet you do…" I bit his earlobe and earned delicious sounds from that petite lips. I moved my lips so it was nearly kissed him. I whispered his name numerous times but still didn't bring our lips together. It was fun to watch him pleaded with his needy eyes. Although he probably wouldn't admit that he made that kind of expression later on.

Misaki slapped my shoulder but it wasn't enough to make me hurt of course. I laughed silently because after that Misaki rolled his eyes. Again. "Sa—Saru…no…Saru, no… I can't…this isn't…" Drool slipping from his mouth.

"What? What do you want Misaki? Here you are, wearing a bikini and rubbing cock with me… Ahh… What, do you want more…?" I teased and jerked my hips roughly. He squirmed and shook his head. But I could feel that he wasn't fully not agree with me. So I asked him once again, while looking in his eyes directly. "Misaki…don't tell me… You want to actually…"

"S-Shut up! I—AAHH! Hmm… I…don't know… Why…?" he sobbed. I slowed my movement, just in case he really didn't want it. But… "…why do I like this?! This…this is supposed to make me angry…but…" He covered his face and I saw his hand trembling. "I…I can't hate this…!" He hugged me.

It was enough to make me melted in front of him. I hugged him back. "Misaki, Misaki…" Our body were now drenched, and the room became foggy from the activities we did and the warm shower we had. I kissed his bikini and put my hand inside his panties to grab his swelling cock. He moaned aloud and closed his eyes. I pumped the cock and his body shivered, his mouth could only let out 'ah' or 'oh' and his breathing pace increased. I felt he thrust back against my palm, wanting the release. I complied and pumped harder, sometimes I licked the tip. And with a gentle bite on his collarbone, he came on my palm along with my name being screamed by him. It was delicious.

But I hadn't cum yet.

And Misaki knew.

"Sa…Saru," he said. His voice showed me that he was already tired. But he still spoke so I listened. "Saru, I think…we can actually... Do…it?"

I rose my head. "Misaki," I huffed, "…are you sure?"

"Ye-yeah… I guess? B-but this bikini…" He tried to take it off but having problem reaching it. I smiled and caress his back. He gasped and sat still. Our breathing sounds were like a song, so calming and relaxing. I sighed and licked Misaki's chest. He whimpered a bit and I felt his cock a bit up again. How lively. I giggled and hovered above him. The water trickled and it was like massaging my skin. And it's warm too. I kissed his lips and asked for permission to enter that hot cavern.

Misaki complied and opened his mouth. Our tongues danced for dominance which ended up with me as the winner, obviously. I prepped him, stretching his ass with my three fingers scissoring inside. When I felt like it was enough, I placed myself in front of his entrance. He moaned when I vibrated my cock on his red panties. Then gently, I rubbed the panties before tearing it little by little so it had enough space for my cock to slide in. I could see Misaki blushed hard but didn't avert his gaze. He panted when I slowly thrust in. When my cock fully sheathed, we moaned in unison.

"Misaki… I'm going to move…"

"Uh…nn…okay…AH!"

Sorry. Sorry Misaki… I couldn't hold back! I've waited for too long… "Misa—ki—!" I shouted his name every time I thrust inside. I sensed how Misaki moved along with me, up and down. I sensed how Misaki kissed my shoulder, patting my head and panted beside my ear. And although Misaki didn't have 'breast' like women do, his chest was very cute and that rosy bud peeked a little from the bikini. I bit it and heard Misaki once again making delicious sounds and rolled his eyes.

"Misaki…Misaki…" I sprinkled kisses all over his body, marked him as mine thoroughly. He whimpered, he whined, he moaned, and he whispered my name. Then his body jolt and I felt his ass clamped up on me. It was very tight and hot too. It almost felt like having thousands of match set on fire around your cock. And it was very pleasurable. I gritted my teeth. "Misaki…you…I'm going to…"

"Uh…ahh-HAH! Y-yeah… I'm g-going t-t—"

"Misaki…I can't…any longer…ahhh…" I leaned down and hugged him, pressed my chest against him. His pinky skin that's wet because of the shower looked like glowing. As steam kept on raising, I lifted him up so his weight fell right underneath and making my cock thrust deeper. I increased my pace and Misaki's hands began to scratch my back.

"Ungg… S-Saru I'm g-going to—AH! I-I…c-c-c—cum ag-agai—"

Before he even finished up his sentence, his ass clenched. He gasped and dipped his nails deep onto my back, giving me pain but still tolerable.

"AGAIN!" He screamed. The sight of him moaned and seeing those white seed splattered about made me cum too soon after with a loud "MISAKI!"

Even breathing was a hard task to do afterglow. I turned off the shower after I took off the bikini and kissed his body some more. Then slowly I dried our body with my towel. I carried him to the bed, and we snuggled, letting the dream world drifted us away…

…

…

…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BASTARD, LET ME GO!"

Ahh…he's back. Not that I hated it though. I loosened my grip on his waist. "Misaki~ what are you saying, you're the one who begged last night~"

"W-WHAT?! WHAT HAPPE—ARGH! MY ASS HURTS! W-WAIT—"

I smirked. Misaki sure is cute when he acted like he forgot everything. Well, he really forgot it but still. "Yeah, Misaki… You," I pointed my finger at him and then me, "…and I were having se—"

"AAAAHHH! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He yelled. I laughed so hard because his face was dark red in color. He snapped at me and punched me. But I knew, whenever he does this, in the end…

"…I-It's not like I hate you doing that!"

…

…

He'll always come back to love me.

* * *

**end of ch.2**

_um i guess i'll keep this one in progress in case i have some ideas to be written on. or if someone wants to give me more prompts :3 _

_but i can't guarantee i'll finish it fast (don't wanna repeat same mistake :3) due to my studies and writer's block_

_so yeah...thanks for reading! *smiles*_


	3. Chapter 3

_so this is more request from Bungarin :3 ribbon and cream. Although this one's not so ribbon-ish, so I think I'll make the next ch with ribbon too, plus something else :3 sorry for the late update! and now i shall study for my upcoming calculus exam~_

_enjoy~  
_

_oh and i don't own K B)_

* * *

**PASSION,** ch3

_cake and ribbon, Yata's POV  
_

* * *

So I had this chitchat with Kusanagi-san. He said he found me and Saru were close enough to get each other present. Well hell, of course I didn't want to, but Kusanagi-san insisted. Mostly because I was his former best friend and he said, it'd make Scepter 4 and HOMRA's bond didn't loosen up. Nah, it wasn't like we had this special bond or whatever. Maybe he meant I should do this so Scepter 4 and HOMRA didn't always have to fight every time we meet each other on streets or wherever. But I like fighting! I mean, that's what made me a vanguard!

But after seeing Kusanagi-san's intimidating sight… And when he reminded me that I owed Scepter 4's captain—Munakata Reisi—information about the strain who turned me into a girl's uniform mess, I sighed and grumbled, as I walked through the exit door from the bar and headed out to search a…"present", for that monkey bastard.

_Even though I was his best friend… I don't know what Saru exactly like, huh,_ I thought. I let my legs guided me through some cake and merchandise shops. _I don't think he likes sweets, but birthday means cake right? It isn't wrong if I bring him cake, right?_

I stopped in front of one cake shop that quite stood out from the others. It had this cream colored wall and ornaments embedded on it. From the big glass you could see their cakes' presentations and results. It was all looked very nice and tasty. I stepped inside and bowed sheepishly when two women greeted me. All I could say is that I was searching a present for my friend's birthday. Ugh…friend, huh.

My eyes spotted a chocolate cake but with white foundation and it had this creamy insides. And the other cake was a red velvet with creams on top. I looked at the price, it wasn't too expensive for either of those.

…_I like red, but I wonder if Saru likes it too. I guess not…he's in The Blues now. Is there any blue cake?_

I scanned across the room and found one! It was a blue colored chocolate cake. It was quite simple with blue rose petals on it and generous amount of white cream surrounded the cake, and probably the insides too. As a matter of fact, it looked so damn good. When I checked for the price, it's a little bit more expensive than those previous others, but I thought this would do just fine. If Saru didn't want it, I would eat it for myself or maybe with HOMRA; I didn't really mind. So I bought one blue cake!

As for the present. _Hmm. I already bought him a cake so it could be considered as a present, right? Then I'll just give him this_, I thought again. Saru's birthday was the next day after so I had some time to prepare the cake box. It looked so odd without a proper casing. At HOMRA, I asked Anna for wrapping it. As I expected from girls, Anna wrapped it up really nice, with a white box and long red ribbons covering parts of the box. When she was done, she gave it to me with the remaining rolls of ribbons.

"Ah, Anna. I don't need it, thank you for wrapping the gift," I said when Anna offered me to take the ribbons. But she shook her head.

"Misaki should bring it," she answered. The reason was still unclear but I went with it. It's just carrying little things so I should be fine. Anna's eyes glistened and it looked like she tried to tell me something but then she just turned away and her cheeks became pink. I frowned and took my skateboard, back to my house.

No one's home yet except me, so I went straight to my bedroom after I prepared some food for my parents. I put the box in a plastic bag and in fridge so I didn't have to answer unnecessary questions from my mom and just wrote it that it's mine.

In my room I slumped on my bed and yawned. _So tomorrow I'll meet Saru_, I huffed, _I wonder if we'll fight again._ Right after I thought about it, my phone vibrated, looked like a message or something. I grabbed my phone and slid it open.

_Misakiiii what are you doing right now? _**Saruhiko, 7.45 p.m**

I growled. Really? Should I answer this kind of question? But when I imagined Kusanagi-san's angry looking face, I grunted and typed a reply.

_Sleeping_

_Liar~ If you're sleeping then you won't be able to type a reply~_

_Stop using ~, you look like a moron!_

_Look like? But you can't see me, Misakiii~ Never mind, I saw you earlier in a cake shop…_

Oh shit. Now what? I couldn't say that I bought a present for him! But I couldn't think of any possible answer than that. Well, he would find out next day after all so I guessed it should be fine to just tell him. I typed my reply carefully so he didn't boast up.

_Yeah. Kusanagi-san told me to buy you one._

_…so… It's not your idea?_

Hm? Why should that be my idea? Saru, you're so stupid. But then again, I felt kind of guilty. It wasn't like I hate him overly—well maybe a bit, yeah. Deep down in my heart I knew I still have a place for him. But I didn't know on what status we're in. It's true that we had several times of s-sex together—ah fuck. This wasn't time to remember that! I blushed and took a deep breath before replied.

_No. But I'm the one who will give it._

_Still not happy._

_Dammit Saru! We're not a couple or some, be thankful I buy you a cake!_

_…we are not. But still._

_Then what do you want?_

_I want Misaki._

Well… I knew he always mocked me and stuff, but this was quite new. He hadn't show his feelings so bluntly like this. I lifted one of my eyebrows. Was Saruhiko okay?

_…like I said, I'll be coming to give you the cake. So you'll get to see me. So it's okay right?_

_…that's not what I meant._

_Then what?_

_…forget it._

_…fine. So I'll see you tomorrow then._

No reply came to my phone after that. I sighed. After all of those things I did with him, I still incapable of understanding him.

I blushed at the thought, again. Yeah, we did lots of things together. And recently we had this…sex. But it was because of a strain and the second one was because of that stupid monkey's doing! That uniform…that BIKINI! Oh God I still couldn't believe what I just got through. But… I didn't say I dislike him. At the same time, I didn't know whether this is love or not. Or was it just pure lust? It did have lusty feelings on every occasion. I grumbled. Tomorrow…what would happen? I drifted off to sleep, thinking about what I should say to Saru when I met him.

…

…

…

Morning came so fast without warning. My head was like going to burst. And the worst was, I had kind of a nightmare. Well I'd just call it bad dream. It was nothing, really. Just me and Saru fighting each other and one of us seemed to end up being fed up and went away. The last thing I knew was that when I woke up, I could feel tears flowing out. Guess I still couldn't help to like him, like I said before. I scratched my back and got up, checking my cake in the fridge before taking a shower. I read a note that said my parents already went to work, they prepared me a breakfast and said that they would come back a little late tonight.

I cleaned up my skateboard and wore my usual clothes then skated to HOMRA base. It was near my living place, with a skateboard it was around fifteen minutes or some, without obstacles. And as usual, HOMRA was full with my comrades and its owner, Kusanagi Izumo-san. I placed my skate and headed up to the fridge to put the cake. Kusanagi-san nodded like saying 'that's my boy' and I just huffed before joined on a game with my partner, Kamamoto.

"Yata-san."

"…"

"Yata-san!"

"…what?"

"Are you okay? You're glancing repeatedly at your cell phone all the time."

"Oh—"It turned out that I didn't pay attention to the game and didn't realize that it's already over. Geez, I guessed I might be concerned about what was in Saruhiko's mind yesterday. He knew I preferred him to respect my comrades and made fun of me by saying fucked up things about them, but yesterday was different. He didn't say a thing like 'Misaki is too in love with his HOMRA' or whatever. Instead he just said 'forget it', and didn't text me more last night. This wasn't his usual self. Was he okay? I sighed and stood up. "I'll go get some air."

"I will go with Misaki," a little and faint voice came. It was Anna. I smiled awkwardly and nodded. We took a walk to nearby park and I bought her ice cream. Walking with Anna is like walking with your little sister and I enjoyed it. I let her played with some children in the park while I myself sat down on nearest bench to observe her. As time went by, I didn't notice that I already sat down quite a while. The sky began to grow to color orange and I forgot that I hadn't eat, so was Anna.

"Anna! Let's go get lunch," I called her.

Anna nodded and hopped closer. "I want to eat ramen," she poked me with her little palm. I smiled and replied okay. We arrived at a new ramen shop near HOMRA's base and decided to eat there. After ordering, Anna suddenly grabbed my hands. I was surprised and couldn't hold my blush before stuttering.

"W-w-w-what?"

"Misaki is too prideful," she said with her serious red eyes.

"E-eh?"

"Misaki should admit that Misaki cares about Saruhiko."

My eyeballs almost popped out. It wasn't usual that Anna would talk about that monkey. Back then Saru hurt Anna a little with things he said. But Anna still cared and talked easily with Saru. I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. "Anna… Do you like him?"

"I like Saruhiko and Misaki," she answered. "Both are my family."

"Oh…"

"That's why I don't want you two to fight too much," she pleaded. "Misaki should promise."

"Well… He's the one that…" I didn't want to continue. Too much to remember and it all hurt. But Anna tightened her grip, made me calmer.

"Misaki will understand soon enough," she said, "…and Misaki will know that Saruhiko cares."

"Care, huh… I can't think of any meaning for 'care' if it's about him… He always does things—"Oops. I shouldn't say it. I already said too much. I blushed and looked away. "Anyways…that's that."

"Misaki… Cannot promise?" Anna looked a bit disappointed.

"For not fighting with him?"

"Yes."

"…fine," I sighed. "Today's his birthday so I won't."

Anna seemed very pleased and happy. I smirked and we ate our ramen before went back to HOMRA. And as for me, I took the cake and the ribbon, and went to Saruhiko's dorm room in Scepter 4.

…

…

…

Because I had already been here before, I still remembered Saruhiko's room. I knocked the door several times before banged up because there was no answer. A faint 'yes' could be heard from inside. It was weak so I kind of speculated that Saru's sick. And apparently he was.

His face was a bit flushed and pale. Judging on how red his nose was, he probably caught a cold or something. I giggled. "Even you can be sick too," I mocked him. He snorted and grumbled while he let me in.

Saruhiko's room, as always, tidy and big. He was alone in such large room, I wondered was he lonely sometimes? I sat down on his couch and cleared my throat before spoke.

"Here," I gave the cake box, "…a cake. Eat it okay."

"Hah, Misaki… I'm having a cold yet you give me cold cake… Wouldn't it make my cold worse?"

"Then what should I brought! You're lucky enough I want to buy present for you!" I snapped. And immediately regretted it. Geez, I already promised Anna not to get mad! I took a deep breath. "…at least you can say thank you."

Saru smirked. "It's not your idea on the first place. Don't lie to me."

"Well that's…"

"Nah, forget that. Thanks for the cake."

He walked and a bit swayed to the kitchen. I could see he's trying to get a pot. I guessed he wanted to make porridge. "Saru, is your fever that bad?"

"Make a wild assumption," he said sarcastically.

I scoffed and stood up. "I'm going back."

"You skated here just to bring me a cake?"

"Yeah. And I'm done, so I'm going back." I walked through the door, but startled when he suddenly jumped and blocked my way. I gritted my teeth. "Move," I warned him. But I didn't let my fire went off. I promised Anna, and Saru looked sick too. So today I wouldn't attack him unless it's necessary.

"At least take care of me first, Misaki~" he whispered to my ears. I blushed and pushed him away.

"Saru! I don't know how sick you are right now but you should go to sleep now!"

"But I'm hungry. I haven't eat yet," he whined like a child. I huffed and dragged him to his bed. "Fine, I'll cook. But then I'll go back, got it?"

"Yes mom…"

"Don't 'mom' me! Get some rest!"

I could hear him giggled, and a sound of pillow being squeezed. Then I walked to the kitchen, making a plain porridge carefully so he wouldn't dare to spit it out.

Minutes passed and the porridge was ready. I hummed and gave it a smell. It was nice enough. I took the bowl back to Saru's bedroom. He was sleeping. I noticed that his eye lashes were so pretty and long. His face was so peaceful and soft, unlike what he showed me every time we met. This part of his face was always nice to look at. I caressed his cheek and felt he purred. He's still warm, so I decided to wake him up. Sick person has to eat something nourishing.

"Saru," I spoke in front of his earlobe, "…wake up. Porridge's ready."

"Nghh…"

"Hey, come on."

"Misaki…"

"Hm?"

"Feed me."

"HUH?!"

Ah, apparently the high tone I used made him a bit upset and refused to wake up and sat down properly. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll feed you! But you have to sit, c'mon."

"Uhn…" Saru sat slowly with his hand grabbing his head.

"Headache?"

"Hnn…"

"Here, one spoon at a time. I'll go slowly so eat at your own pace."

Saru ate so slow like most of sick people do, and I didn't really mind about that. I once used to feed him like this, in the same occasion; Saru's having a cold. But that time we were still together. When I took care of him, I'd play games and made some of his favorite food. I smiled; it was so nostalgic. And it seemed that Saru noticed what I was thinking about too.

"You want to come back…to that time…?" He whispered in his low voice. I saw him, so vulnerable and weak. It's because of the cold, but this time there was something more. He looked so sad; no regret, but he felt wrong. "But this is what I choose… Sorry, Misaki…"

I hummed but didn't respond. I knew that Saru was the one who chose, not the Blue King. I fed Saru until the last spoonful and placed the empty bowl on the nearby table. "Before that… It was fun," I admitted and smiled weakly. The truth is, I always dreamt that someday Saru and I would make up and live together again. "In the end, you left," I said bitterly.

"Sorry," he mumbled and held my hand. "But I still care."

I could see those dark blue eyes told the truth. I leaned closer. Because I didn't see any sign of rejection, I placed my head on his shoulder. And sat in front of him, on the bed. This togetherness, it was far from long time ago and still warm until now. Saru's body temperature was still a bit high, but because of that I felt warm, kind of protected. "I care for you too," I huffed.

We fell into silence for a moment before I suddenly felt warm movements around my neck area. Fuck, Saru's licking my neck!

"S-Saru, stop that!" I pushed him away. Gosh, he really knew how to ruin the mood! But seeing that his face was still pale, I straightened my arm to touch his forehead. "Saru, you still have fever…"

"Cure me then, Misaki…"

"You'll be good soon after you take a damn nap," I scowled him.

"There's still way to cure this without napping…" he giggled and pulled me closer. "I heard that…" His breath touched my face and lingered there. "…if you kissed someone your cold will be transferred."

"W-WHAT?!" I squeaked in embarrassment. "K-kiss you?! Why should I?! And I definitely don't want to catch a cold too!"

"But I have works waiting to be done… If I don't report to vice-captain tomorrow morning I'll get trouble…"

I didn't know where to look. Yes, Saruhiko looked sick and needy. Yes, I didn't want to kiss. But… "J-just a kiss?" I stuttered.

"Uh-huh."

"F-fine." In a second I swore I saw Saru's face lightened up. "Just a kiss is what you get!" I leaned closer and touched his lips with mine gently. He didn't force the kiss, instead he sat without doing anything. It seemed that he wanted to feel what kind of kiss I would make. I blushed and deepened the kiss myself. Then I sensed he started to kiss back. His hands hugged and pulled me closer from behind my back. He pulled until our body touched each other. I shivered at the tingling sensation and broke the kiss, panting.

"Misaki," he whispered and kissed my shirt covered chest. I tried not to make any stupid sound. His eyes looked up to my face and I knew Saru wanted more than just a kiss. I knew that from the beginning, but I still kissed him. I wondered why. Saru grabbed me and placed me on his lap where he roamed my body underneath my clothes. He lied down when I sat on his lap and his hands pinched my nipples, sending pleasure filled sensation throughout my body. I bit my lower lip to prevent me from moaning aloud. Saru giggled and rubbed my nipples, earning a stifled moan from me. "Don't hold back, Misaki," he said. I was so embarrassed and looked away.

Then Saru stood up, pushing me to the bed. "Stay," he ordered. I didn't know why but I complied. Saru's back with the cake from before. He hovered on top while he opened the box. "Blue cake?" he smirked. I pouted and about to yell but seeing Saru licked the cake in a seductive manner made me forgot about what I was going to do earlier. Saru put the cake beside us and he began to open my shirt. He kissed my stomach, my chest, my collarbone, all the way to my face. Then he kissed me roughly and lick my lips, asking permission to enter. I hesitated at first, but gave up in the end. I moaned at the kiss and arced my back unconsciously. Saru pulled away and his hand grabbed a fair amount of cake.

"W-what are you going to-AH?!" I gasped and curled myself in shock. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes. I saw Saru covered my body with that blue creamy cake. "St-stop, Saru… Th-that's dirty…hnnggh…" I moaned and squealed at his touch. He grabbed the cake again and pulled my pants off. Then he touched my cock gently. I screamed a bit when he took my length and stroke it with his creamy hand. "N-no… Saruu… Ahhnn…"

"Misaki…you should look at the mirror," he giggled sensually. I blushed and averted my gaze, which apparently was a mistake. Saru lifted me despite of his sickness and brought me and some chunks of cake to the mirror in front of the bathroom. "See for yourself then."

Damn! What I saw was not like me at all… My reflection looked like wearing a puffy dress made of cream! And it was a mix of blue and white, not red! Wait, I didn't mean I would like it if it was red! I was stunned for a couple of seconds before he suddenly fingered me. I whined and wiggled. "N-no-hhnn… S-stupid! Saru-AH-stop…!" But he didn't, and every time I tried to get away, his finger only probed even deeper. And it began to hurt when he inserted his second finger. I squeaked and felt dirty. It felt like rape, but I somehow accepted this, so it wasn't… My tears already flowing out and Saru hadn't notice. I pleaded. "Saru, stop… It hurts…!"

Finally he stopped to see my face, and kind of surprised to see my tears. "Mi-Misaki? I'm sorry…did it really hurt?" Saru kissed my forehead and snuggled. I whimpered because he still didn't take out his fingers. Instead, he kept on moving them, scissoring me. I couldn't breathe properly and I arced my back. Saru licked my neck to make me relax. "Misaki… Just so you know, you're beautiful in cream…" He whispered to my ear. I shivered and my voice hitched.

Knowing that I was about to cum, Saru pulled out his fingers. I was shocked and whined. "W-why?!"

"Mm… I don't want you to cum yet," he licked his creamy fingers thoroughly.

I moaned. "N-no fair," I gasped, "…I'm at my l-limit…"

Saru nibbled on my earlobe and bit gently on my collarbone. "Hmm," he whispered, "…I see…" Then he grabbed another amount of creamy cake which he brought with him earlier. "Bear it with me," he laughed and put the cream all over my body again. I whined and bucked my hips. It was too stimulating. I bit my forefinger to stifle my moans.

"S-Saruu…hmm… C-can't…ahhhn… The cream's…cold…" I held onto his hair and tugged. It must be hurt because I could hear he grunted. But at my condition, I couldn't even think about an apology anymore. I cried and whimpered, especially when I felt those two fingers entered me again. "Nh—hmm—ahh—n-no—"

"Misaki…you're beautiful." Saru kissed me.

"Y-you already sa—AHH—id that…"

"I'll say it whenever I like okay Misaki…" He smiled and nibbled on my nipple. I covered my mouth with my hands which he removed quickly. "Don't… I want to hear you…"

"S-stop… Th-the cream… I-it's sticky…"

"I'll lick it then," he smirked and leaned closer. I gasped. Saru licked off the cream but leaving those which were around my nipples and cock. I blushed and gulped.

"L-lick all of it," I demanded. He giggled and grabbed my cock. "Ouch! Hey what's wrong with—aahhnn…"

Saru lowered his body and took all of my length into his mouth before swirled his tongue. Damn that felt good! I couldn't think, my brain was filled with white paint as I pulled Saru's hair to bring him closer. He bobbed his head fast and after some times, he stopped. Before I could scowl, he sucked my right nipple when his hand played the other. I moaned and rolled my hips to let him knew that I wouldn't last long of he kept on doing that. I saw he smirked and grasped the red ribbon which kind of…appeared from nowhere in the bathroom. Ah yeah, I brought Anna's ribbon because she told me to… Wait, did she foreseen this? But…no way…! She wouldn't dare to look at what happened right now…right? And why was this ribbon here? Did Saru noticed and brought it along with the cake to the bathroom earlier? And—

All of those thoughts quickly disappeared. Saru held my hands and tied them with the ribbon. My hands were now secure at my back. I panted. Having sex without hands to grip on something would be troublesome… Not finished, Saru took another layer of ribbon and tied it on my chest. It was like that bikini, it covered my nipple but well, because they were already perked up… It did nothing really. I was so embarrassed and I started insulting him. Saruhiko just hummed and kissed me on my lips.

"Misaki, that's not nice… I'm sick, remember?"

"Sick your ass! Y-you aren't sick anymore p-pervert!" I yelled.

"Ahh…yes… I like it when you say 'pervert'… C'mon, say that again…" he whispered seductively. I squealed when he grinded against me. "Hey, Misaki… Say 'pervert'…"

"P-per… Uhngg…" Saru pinched my nipples and rolled his fingers. My breath hitched. "S-Saru… You jerk…"

"Ahh…what a bad boy… I said I want you to say—"he bucked and inserted his big cock with a sudden force, "—pervert…"

"Hngg-aaAAAH!" It was so painful! I couldn't hold on to anything and my head fell to the mirror in front of me. There were some cream left, and I could see my body was covered by sweat. I wanted to scowl at him but words couldn't come out anymore. "N—Saru… Ah-ah-I…"

"You what, Misaki…?" Saru bit the ribbon and licked it. Then his hands scooped me and brought me back to the bed. We lied down and he thrusted again, in and out, in and out. Along with his powerful thrusts, he pumped my cock and whispering things to my ear. "Misaki… You're so sexy and tempting… Misaki…the ribbon suits you… Misaki…"

I shivered. Those words were enough to make me come. A few harsh jerks and I came with a loud moan. My consciousness started to slip away, but Saru's kiss woke me up. It was gentle and sweet. But when I realized that Saru's cock was getting bigger inside me—and the fact that he hadn't come yet—I was a bit scared and unsure. Before I got a chance to say something, Saru lifted my legs and placed them onto his shoulder. Then, he thrusted so hard. I shrieked because of pain, and because of pleasure. "SA-SARU—I JUST—CAME—"

"Sorry…M…Misaki… I can't…"

Between my pants, I saw Saruhiko's face. He looked so…sexy? The way he chanted my name over and over again every thrust, the color of his flushed cheeks, the overflowing sweat, and the one who made him act this way was me made me happy. I wanted to hug him but well, the ribbon prevented me to.

Saru flipped me over. I whined in confusion before he banged me. "HNggghh!" I screamed. "Sa—ru… So… Hard…!"

He licked my tied arms and opened it with his teeth. "Mm…hmm…" he mumbled. The moment my hands were free, I quickly grabbed the sheet because of the sudden pleasure when he banged me. I felt my cock was ready to burst again, and my breathing became fast and irregular.

"Misaki…" he whispered and panted, "…love you…Misaki…"

I gritted my teeth and leaned my back to his body. Saruhiko kept on saying 'I love you' and hugged me. Felt the warmness crept, I kissed him. I kissed him along with flash backs when we were in high school until now. I realized that this's how we do things, although we were different in making decisions, we still care for each other. I leaned onto him. "…love you too…"

Then, I felt Saruhiko trembled so hard, before finally he spurted his cum inside. I jolted and moaned for the feeling of being filled up. And of course, I came too.

…

…

We lied on the bed, and as for me, I was still shocked at what had happened. I looked down and saw the ribbon was still on my nipple. Embarrassed, I quickly untied it. Saruhiko grinned.

"Why are you taking it off?"

"Wh-why?! Be-because…"

"Hmm… You're my gift right? Don't just take it off…"

"Your gift is that blue cake!"

"It had been destroyed." He chuckled and licked his own lips, remembering how he used the cake for something else…

"F-fuck you," I blushed and turned my face away, "…and even if your gift is me, you already t-t-taste it!"

"True… But the ribbon," Saruhiko kissed me on my lips, "…I'm still going to use it."

"W-what for?"

"Hmm… Surprise."

I lifted one of my eyebrows, not knowing what was in his mind, and a surprising idea from Saruhiko next…

**end of ch3**

* * *

_yay! sorry for mistakes in using tenses u_u i'm so confused.  
_

_mm...what will be the next one? is it more SaruMi? or MiSaru?! and what will be Saruhiko's idea?!  
_

_pfft. review?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_i'm so sorry for the delay! actually this story's already finished two weeks ago. but the thing is i'm on my holiday with my family... no time to be online because we always gather or go somewhere :(( so i hope this chap satisfies you all :) thanks for waiting :')_

_i don't own k_

_and thanks for **Burning Ice Phoenix** for editing this chap! i really love you!_

_enjoy! :3  
_

* * *

**PASSION**

**chapter 4. _another ribbon_**

* * *

...

I was quite surprised when I found Misaki sleeping beside me like nothing had happened. Because, usually he would wake up quickly, tidy up real quickly, and leave quickly after we had sex. But not this time, I guess. The red ribbon, which was still stained with our semen, was on the floor. I did say that I needed the ribbon for some other 'play', but this wasn't long orbig enough… I needed another ribbon. In determination to surprise my little, chibi Misaki, who was sleeping peacefully on my bed, I decided to take a visit to Lieutenant Awashima's room. Oh, and I made sure Misaki couldn't escape. I closed the curtain, locked the window, and locked the door from the outside, of course. I wrote a note about some ice cream in the refrigerator, just in case he was hungry when he woke up. After taking pictures with my phone because he was so cute, I stepped out and walked to Lieutenant's room.

I didn't have any thoughts about what I would expect to see in a lieutenant's room. Although she's a woman, I doubted that she had a pink glamorous room for her own. So I pressed the fifth floor button.

Some people think there aren't any girls in Scepter 4's headquarters, but actually we have some, and they're all on this floor. So when I stepped out from the lift, I could already hear squeals. Sweet Jesus, there was nothing to be fussed about and I wished they would stop that each time I walked in. They weren't like this to the others, just for me and sometimes when Akiyama's around. But I didn't really care. I just used my irritated face like I always do, and walked to Lieutenant Awashima's room.

_Knock knock__._

"Who is it?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko."

The door was openedand revealed Awashima Seri, still wearing her uniform. It looked like she was in the middle of a work. She looked a bit irritated from beingdisturbed, plus she probably wasn't fond of my smug expression as I stood before her. "What is it, Fushimi?"

"I'm wondering, Ma'am, if you have any ribbons,"Isaid with a low voice.

"What…?"

"Like I said," I mumbled. This wasn't like me, asking for a ribbon as a man is embarrassing. "…do you have ribbons? Red or pink in particular, and big…also long."

Lieutenant Awashima frowned. "Fushimi is asking for…ribbons…?" she repeated, not believing herself for hearing such a question.

"…yes."

"Fushimi, if you have guts to joke around, can you please bother someone else—"

I gripped hard the door and with my serious, low, sexy voice he asked again. "Lieutenant Awashima… Please, ribbons…" I cursed myself for putting myself in a position where I had to beg for something. And it's just a ribbon. I wanted to rant, but I remembered that this was my superior standing in front of me. Even though I thought this wouldn't work, but…

"…fine."

"Huh?"

"…don't 'huh' me, I said you may take one of my ribbons."

I looked at a blushing Awashima. Yes, she's blushing for goodness sake. _'Even this woman fall for something like that. Am I that…attractive or something?'_ I thought. But I entered the room nevertheless. It was neat, as I expected from a female. Awashima pulled out red ribbons from the cupboard and it looked like the perfect size for me. And it's wide too. After thanking Awashima I walked back to the lift and hummed happily.

…

…

…

I arrived in front of his room and giggled because I could hear a lot of banging sounds from inside. _'Misaki's awake,'_ I grinned. I took my time to imagine what Misaki could be doing inside. What if he was currently pleasuring himself just like last time? But that's impossible, doing that wouldn't cause such loud noises. Or was he mad enough to rip every single piece of clothing in my closet so I couldn't wear anything besides this uniform? Hm. I wouldn't want that. Laughing a little, I finally unlocked the door. When there was a 'click' sound from the lock and the banging sounds inside stopped for a moment. Followed by stomps. Loud ones. I held my laughter. As I expected, the door was pulled open from inside. My Misaki sure was desperate to get out. But I couldn't let him goso I gripped the handle to prevent my Misaki from opening it. Couldn't hold on much longer, I let out my evil laughter until my stomach hurt a little. I could sense the fury from the other side of the door.

"DAMN YOU MONKEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE! HEY!"

"No way, Mi~sa~kiiii~~! I finally have you here, I won't let you go~ I still want to play~"

"HELL MONKEY! Y-YOU ALREADY P-P-PLAYED YESTERDAY! AND YOUR BIRTHDAY IS OVER!"

Misaki was so cute when he stuttered in anger like this. I could imagine he was blushing right now, and thinking about the sex we had last night. Giggling again, I opened the door. Of course, Misaki tried to dash away, but I caught him easily and lifted him up, carried him bridal style before I kicking the door closed with my leg. Misaki punched my chest with his arms; he was blushing all right.

"STOP! PUT ME DOWN! I WANNA GO BACK! I WANT—MMMH—"

I kissed Misaki forcefully and inserted my tongue when Misaki moaned. I did that for couple of minutes until I felt my Misaki getting tired and no longerstruggled. When I was sure of it, I let go of my Misaki and put him on the tub in the bathroom. I chuckled because Misaki's face was flushed red and it looked like he was spacing out. "Get a shower first, Misaki."

"O-oh right… I haven't taken it…" Misaki stuttered. "W-what? G-get out, Saru!" he kicked me.

I smirked and walked out, but didn't lock the door. Even Misaki himself wasn't aware of it. So I waiteduntil I heard the sound of curtain closing and the shower starting before walking back in to snatch his clothes. Then I placed the long and wide ribbon in the bathroom to see how he would react. He would scream, I suppose, but I would force him to wear it anyway.

While waiting for him, I decided to tidy up the bedroom. Misaki's berserk mode was truely destructive. One of my pillows was ripped and the feathers were everywhere. Fortunately, it wasn't ripped too badly. I could still stitch it. My closet looked damaged due to Misaki's effort from seeking the room key. Even my kitchen seemed to be in poor condition. After I put things back in theright place, my stomach growled and at the same time the shower stopped. I looked at the bathroom door before within seconds it banged open.

"SARU! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT! AND MY PANTS!"

I looked at Misaki's head. His body wasn't out from the bathroom yet. I smirked. "Why, don't you have clothes there?"

"IT'S JUST A RIBBON!"

"Wear it then~"

"I'M NOT WEARING A RIBBON!"

"I'll give your shirt back…if you wear that ribbon. Or else," I lifted his shirt making him gasped, "…I'll burn it and you'll forever be naked."

"T-THEN I'LL JUST…use your clothes!" He continued with embarrassment. I was eager to see my Misaki wore my clothes, but for now…

"Nope. You'll wear that ribbon. If you insist on wearing my clothes, I'll just rip them off!" I said in a sing-sang voice, "I don't mind getting naked together with Misaki~"

Misaki was both shocked and panicked at the same time, blushed. "H-Hey don't! S-Stop, I already wore the ribbon l-last night!" He pleaded. I nodded in agreement, but last night the ribbon just covered his nipple and his cock. It wasn't very arousing.

"I want you to wear it full body this time," I hummed. "Will you wear it for me, Misaki?"

Misaki gulped. He could obviously see my flame nearly reaching his lovely white shirt. Defeated, he sighed and nodded in embarrassment. "F-f-fine. D-don't do anything."

"Yeah…sure…" I grinned evilly.

…

I took out my PDA and prepared my camera mode.

…

…

"Too long, Misaki~ you'll catch a cold if you stay in the bathroom~"

"S-shut up!"

The bathroom door creaked open. I almost dropped my jaw. Misaki was so beautiful! The way those red slightly transparent ribbon covered his body was perfect and I literally could see through it. Misaki was aware of it, that's why he fidgeted uncomfortably while he walked to the kitchen, tried his hardest to hide his body.

I (of course, after hitting the camera button numerous times and managing to take some photos) smiled and pretended to not be a pervert. "Misaki, can you make breakfast?" I asked calmly.

"Huh? Well, I guess I can…?" Misaki looked confused with my action. I understood that he thought of me as an extreme pervert who has sex all the time, so now that I seemed uninterested with his outfit, he became unsure. Nevertheless, he took his time in the kitchen and grabbed some ingredients. Soon enough, he already forgot about the ribbon he wore.

In the meantime, I exported my photos to my computer and made it my desktop background. Of course, to prevent anyone seeing it, I had it ask for a password each time it was opened. Then I turned on my TV, sat in front of it and yawned while I watched some cooking programs.

Then I peeked at Misaki. Maybe it was because he was cooking something at high temperatures that he was sweating right now. And it only aroused me more. Hey, at first I wanted to do it after we ate, not before, okay? I sighed and looked at my crotch. It was 'awake'.

I stood up and walked quietly to the kitchen. Misaki still didn't notice that I was standing behind him right now. I noticed he cooked his 'Yatarice', and some rice fell to the floor. Testing his focus, I asked. "Misaki, rice on the floor."

"Hm? Oh. Leave it be."

Well what do you expect? Misaki didn't even bother and kept his hazel eyes on his pan. I smirked. Then I could play with him a little bit right? I lowered my body and pretended to take the rice. I took it, but just threw the rice away somewhere. I focused myself on that smooth legs of Misaki. I wanted to grab them, but—

"Oops, fried rice almost done!" he reminded me. He didn't know I was beneath him and he wasstill focused on the fried the rice. But he turned down the fire a bit now. My heart almost jumped, darn it. I prepared my move once again, now, with more confidence. Then with my sudden fast pace, I licked the inner left side of his legfrom below until his I reached his ass. Misaki jolted hard. "Hnnggghh?!" he gasped. Both of his legs were trembling now. He was lucky that he turned off the fire seconds before I licked it; if he didn't he might've burned himself and he would be screaming in pain. I shivered at my thought and shook my head, focusing on how Misaki wiggled to run away. But he couldn't of course, because I held his feet. "S-Saru, stop, let go…!" he whined.

I ignored him and grabbed his legs firmly this time, and gave another tentative lick. He gasped and started to lose his balance. His arms desperately searched for support. I groped his ass and heard him squeak. Giggling, I lifted him up and placed him on the kitchen table which had a few stacks of snacks. There was some grilled bacon too… My Misaki knew I like meat so I guessed he managed to make some before he made his fried rice. But I kept it aside for now because I could feel Misaki trying to escape again. Chuckling, I raised both of his legs and placed them on my shoulder. Misaki shook his head as if to say 'no'. But you know better than that, I wouldn't take 'no' as answer. I blocked him with my two hands and grinded. Ooh yes, it felt so amazingly good. As for Misaki, he moaned in surprised and quickly covered his mouth. I teased him and grinded again, adding friction to the pace.

"Aah! Saru! N-no…aaah!" He trashed his head side to side and his hands gripped the edge of the table. His sweat trickled some more and the ribbon became more transparent. I bit his nub and enjoyed his squirming body beneath me. I traced his body with my lips and gave him an occasional peck through the ribbon. I could only hear Misaki's 'aah' and 'nngghh' now. His fingers were soiled with oil because he unconsciously grabbed some bacon while he was squirming. I brought his fingers and licked it one by one. His eyes showed shock and embarrassment and his body shivered. I sucked them slowly, played them with my tongue. I didn't stop grinding myself and thepleasure made him moan in need with drool leaking out. He looked so sexy and tempting.

I looked around and found that little ribbon that wasn't used. I thought a bit and pulled myself away. Misaki gasped and whined in confusion. I smirked and gestured for him to wait before picking up the ribbon. I lifted Misaki so he could sit properly on the table. His head leaned to my chest. _Hah, a virgin who couldn't handle foreplay, _I chuckled. And in his unsure daze, I tied his arms again. It took him few seconds until he realized that I tied them and as I expected him to, he yelled.

"What the fuck? I won't run, so lemme go!"

"Nope. Now be a good boy while I make you see heaven," I whispered on his ear and nibbled on it. I felt Misaki shiver and I knew that I won. He mumbled 'what the fuck' twice before I tied his hands on top, at the glass holder. He frowned.

"Why do you—hnnngghh!" He gasped when I stroke his cock. Misaki drooled and his eyes became unfocused. Looking at the ribbon dress I forced him to wear, it seemed so sensual. When his arms were stretched up like that, automatically the dress was also pulled up a bit so part of his ass was now touchable. And because it was a bit pulled up, it became tighter uncomfortable for Misaki. I licked at his already perked nipple to ease him a bit because the ribbon was in the way. Well it did made him more sensitive than usual. Compared to the last time he wore a ribbon bra, this was much more fun to devour.

I put his legs on the kitchen table and backed off a bit to see my Misaki. I smirked with satisfaction. If I saw him from here, it seemed like he was the one who invited me to do things. Hands up, eyes needy, and his penis stood, ready for another teasing. I licked my lips before I stripped off my own clothes and freed my aching, throbbing member. I heard Misaki gasped. "Like what you see?" I asked him and climbed on the table too. I shoved his head so he was face to face with my cock. "Suck hmm, Misaki?"

Misaki let out some tears before he opened his mouth and licked it several times before taking it in. It was warm and wet (like a mouth should be) and it was very pleasurable. I pet his head so he knew that I felt good. But soon enough Misaki, with a confidence that came out of nowhere, nibbled on it. I jolted and quickly pulled out. Misaki grinned, despite his exhaustion. "Can't handle it anymore huh, monkey?"

I growled and opened his legs, placed my cock in front of the entrance. Misaki panicked.

"S-Saru no, we've done it just yesterday, you can't do it again n-now…"

"Why not? I want it," I answered as I vibrated mine. He whimpered and arced his body until his chest met mine. I hummed in enjoyment of the friction. "Your body wants it too," I added.

"N-no…you're lying…" he gasped and still shook his head.

To proof that I was right, I lifted his hips up, ready to sheath mine in. He was shocked and his eyes showed that he was afraid.

"No! You haven't prepare me yet! S-stop Saru!"

I licked him in one motion from his stomach to his jawline. It tasted ribbon-ish of course, but the way the ribbon crimpled and became more transparent because of my saliva was quite erotic. I saw his fist clenched like he was trying to calm down. It would be helpful, it might ease the pain a bit because I wanted to do him _raw_ right now. So, without further warning, I went in.

"HAAHH—! "

"Aaahh… Misaki you're so tight…so warm…"

"S-stupid…S-Saru…Hnnggh! The…ri-ribbon is…r-r-ribbon—aaahh..!"

"Does it still hurt, hmm?"

"Y-you…! O-of course…! B-but…n-no...Y-yes…ahh!"

"Fu fu, which one is…it?!" I bucked my hips hard so my cock probed deeper and touched his spot. Misaki yelped and his eyes rolled back.

"T-there! OH! R-ribbon—OH!"

"Hmm? Here…?"

"Y-yah—ahh—"

I felt bad because Misaki couldn't hug me. His arms were tied up like that…although it made him more like a present for me, it must be hurting him. But I was enjoying myself too much now andI didn't put too much concern into it. _I'll apologize later,_ I thought. But for now, my job was to make Misaki cum. I did few harsh jerks to him and hugged him close so he wouldn't wiggle about. "Nnn…Misaki…close…?"

"C-clo-close—"

"Hmm…then come together…?"

"Y-yah—yes—uhh-nggg—"

Aaah, the sight of Misaki cumming was so splendid. I grinned at him and his face showed that he felt satisfied too, although he looked extremely tired. When I tried to kiss him, he—

"Ouch! What's that for, Misaki?!" He bit my lower lip!

"Y-You…! I'm tired! I wanna go to sleep! I wanna go home! But you…!" He trembled. "Let go! You moron, let me go!" He desperately tried to untie his arms, but unfortunately I tied it too tight. I sighed and leaned close. He jolted a bit, looked uncertain about what I was going to do.

"…relax Misaki. I'll make this up to you, okay?"

"…now."

"Huh?"

"Make it up now!" His fiery hazel eyes pierced through me. I suddenly became a bit nervous. I've never felt nervous before (except before my previous Red King; _bleh_, don't even try to bring that up).

"O…kay, what do you want me to do?"

"First, untie me!"

Oh, so there would be another request. "Misaki, only one—"

"Then wear the ribbon!"

_What? What even? _I scolded while I tried to cut the ribbon on Misaki's hands slowly with a knife. "Misaki, you should think before you say something like that. It's too much and I don't think you'll enjoy it either, so…"

"I want you to wear it!" Misaki repeated his words. "I don't fucking care if it doesn't suit you! O-or I will hate you forever!"

I froze. Hatred wasn't something I dislike. We (me and Misaki) spent so much time hating each other until finally we came to an understanding that we actually care. But the times when I tasted Misaki's hatred, I didn't say it wasn't pleasurable. It was quite enticing, as a matter of fact. So when he said that he would probably hate me (again), it didn't make much difference. I just giggled lowly after I untied him. "Really Misaki? I don't mind you hating me." Then I looked at him to see his reaction, which made me a bit guilty.

"Y-You jerk, you fucking stupid monkey…! You don't, but I do! Fine, if you really don't mind I'm hating you then—_gah_, FINE!" Misaki's hazel eyes threatened to spilltears while he stomped to the door, hurriedly took off the ribbon and snatched his clothes. I sighed and took the stained ribbon. It was fully covered with Misaki's sweat.

"Misaki, come here a sec."

"NO! I'M LEAVING."

"Wait. I'll do it."

"…what?" Misaki turned around, his eyes clearly showed excitement. I growled.

"That's what I said. I'll do it. But just for now, which means I won't wear it all day lo—"

"Are you really doing it Saru?!" Misaki jumped at me and waited like a puppy. I found that side of him annoying, yet cute at the same time. I bit my lips and nodded. Misaki's face brightened and he closed his eyes immediately. "Then do it! I'll close my eyes so you can do it now!"

I was a bit embarrassed of course, but I stripped off anyway. Carefully I placed my clothes on my bed and tied the ribbon over my body. It felt weird but when my skin touched Misaki's sweat, which was a bit gross, I groaned. Misaki twitched and his ears went red. I smirked and continue on tying the rest of this reddish ribbon. It was…weird. And as a present for him, I tied one little ribbon on my hair, forming like a cute butterfly ribbon. I licked my lips and whispered to Misaki's face. "I'm done… Open your eyes, Misaki…"

I wanted to laugh when I saw Misaki's eyes almost popped out. I could see my reflection clearly from those hazel orbs. I did look like candy. Whoa there, I wasn't enjoying it, in fact I was very embarrassed, just so you know. But for Misaki, I'd do anything. Except bottoming. Well maybe it wasn't bad, but I didn't want to today. I leaned closer to Misaki as I enjoyed him fidgeting. Giggling, I let my body touched his and we both moaned from the skin contact. "Misaki, look at me, Misaki~" I whispered naughtily while I grinded my whole body. I sensed that Misaki really wanted to take control; in fact, one of his hands was on my back now, ready to flip my body over. Sadly I didn't want to. So I placed his hand on my shoulder instead, and lifted his legs. He gasped and backed a bit.

"S-Saru we mustn't—"

"I won't… Just grinding. Okay?"

"Nnnh… Mm…Saru…" Misaki moaned immediately after I grinded against him. But I was aware that we both quite tired. So I picked up my pace in effort to make us cum faster. That way we could get aproper rest and bath quickly.

When we come, it was rough and Misaki's scream echoed throughout the room. It was blissful and satisfying. I hummed and stood back after I regained my strength. Misaki was alsoexhausted. I was thinking of giving him a massage before he took a bath for the second time this morning, but apparently he wasn't as tired as I assumed he would be.

Misaki stood with his totally red face and glared at me. "Really Saru?! Morning sex!" he screamed and ran into the bathroom. When I wanted to follow him, he already shouted not to come in.

_This will be troublesome_, I thought. I took off the ribbon and dumped it into the trashcan. When Misaki came out, was already wearing his shirt and pants.

"I'm leaving and you can't hold me!"

Then he left.

But somehow I didn't stop him like I always do. I wondered why. Would something good happen today? Would I get my Misaki back? Stretching out my muscles, I dipped into the bathtub and huffed.

_I wonder what will happen next._

…

…

…

**end of ch4**

* * *

_finally! sorry if it lacks of sexiness :|  
_

_oh i have this sudden urge to write fic about bunny!Misaki. should i post it as next chapter or should i post it as different story?_

_lol review please? XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry for the long wait! i kinda busy with my college lately and i just got home so...yeah_

_i'm really really sorry i'm so stupid! i hope this chapter will forgive me...so here you go, bunny!Misaki~_

* * *

**PASSION**

**chapter 5, bunny!Misaki**

**Warning:** _self-edited, apologize if there are so much grammar mistakes as I'm not an English speaker /_

* * *

Misaki was fed up with Saruhiko's game that he refused to go near Scepter 4 Headquarter anymore. He didn't say anything to other HOMRA members and did his usual mission without feeling any guilt at all. He thought maybe if he kept his distance between him and Saruhiko, that cobalt haired monkey would stop doing perverted things every time they met each other. Especially in each house or dorm, like before.

Misaki rolled down the hill near Shizume City after collecting some information about yet another _strain_. It seemed harmless though because every person he asked always said that the _strain_ only changed your appearance, it didn't kill you. Misaki growled. Hell, last time a _strain_ changed his appearance to wear a girl uniform it could have killed him by its electricity. The _strain_ this time is a girl, they said. Probably fifteen or sixteen. He stopped his skateboard when he reached the bar, went inside and greeted the owner, Kusanagi Izumo. After reporting what he got, he went straight to a vacant room upstairs and slept.

When he woke up, Kusanagi's voice could be heard and the others' too. Everyone was here. Misaki yawned, scratched his back, and stepped downstairs. It was pretty normal to hear them being out loud like this, especially when there was another girl and it doesn't sound like Anna…

Wait.

Another _girl_?

Misaki stopped and shivered. Oh no, no, no way. He peeked and yes, there was a silver haired girl dancing along with several members. Misaki gripped his shirt tightly. He wanted to go to sleep back again right now. If he went down there, other member would push him to that _chick_ and forced him to talk to her, only to be laughed at because he could only stutter around girls! He was about to turn back to the room when suddenly a voice called him. Damn Kamamoto.

"Yata-san! Come here! There's a girl! A cute one!"

Followed by whistles and a girl's voice, seemed happy at the compliment. Misaki bit his lower lips and cursed his teammate. Then he growled, "Shut up. I want to sleep."

An awkward silence filled the room. Misaki was nervous and took a step back, but then he almost died of shock when a hand just tapped his back out of nowhere. He screamed and felt his heart jumped out from his body. He looked back robotically and if he had cat ears, they were already flattened against his head now. Kusanagi was really angry.

"Yata-chan… You make the lady down there cries, you know…" The grip on his shoulder tightened.

Misaki trembled and gave up. "…I-I-I'll get down there… Ku-Kusanagi-san…"

He tried his hardest not to chicken up and when he got down, he observed the girl sheepishly. She was cute alright, his silver hair grew down touched his waist. Her skin was pale…like Saruhiko's. Oh God. Why he must think about that damn bastard right now? He shook his head and looked back to the girl. She was in the same height as him, maybe shorter, a bit. Misaki lowered his head shyly and greeted her.

The girl giggled and twirled around before she decided to sit on a tall chair near the counter and sipped a drink. Misaki looked at what Kusanagi gave her. It was orange juice. So she was underage. Cutting his mind, the girl suddenly opened up chat.

"So you guys have been searching for me," she said, while she petted the glass.

Misaki frowned. Kamamoto and the others too, while Kusanagi just seemed a bit surprised, but he regained his composure. "You are that _strain_." It was not a question. Misaki's hazel eyes widened. This girl? A _strain_?

The girl leaped happily and twirled twice. "Yep! I'm happy you guess it right!" She clapped her hands and smiled. "I thought it'll be saving your time if I just come to you guys."

"You… You're the one that causing trouble…?" Misaki asked.

"Trouble? I don't like that word. Besides, I do it for their good," she scoffed and walked to Misaki. Misaki gasped and he could feel his whole face reddened. A quiet giggle heard from another member of HOMRA behind her. Misaki grunted and averted his gaze. The girl just huffed and stop her action. "I change a person to a certain animal for them to see problems from the animal's perspective," she explained. "It will come off usually several days after they met the source of their problem. So you can see, nobody became an animal for their lifetime whenever I changed them."

"You're right…" Kamamoto nodded. "They didn't turn into a full animal too, right?"

"Yes. I only change half of you. For example, if I turn Kamamoto to a pig," she said with a playful chuckle followed by a pout on Kamamoto's face and laughs from the others, "…Kamamoto's body will stay, only occupied with pig ears and pig tail. But Kamamoto in pig version will love to take mud bath and become super lazy!" She ended the explanation with a big jump in the air.

"I see… But still, your action causes a lot of disadvantages," Kusanagi smiled warmly at the girl. "Not everyone liked being changed into half animal… Although from what I've heard some of them felt quite helped with it."

"Un… I understand… I won't do it again…"

"Better be that way, lady, because if you do that again, Scepter 4 will hunt you down!" Chitose smirked at the girl with scary pose. The girl laughed and played around the guy.

"I heard from another _strain_, Scepter 4 is an organization which takes care of us _strains_ by catching us, right? They are so naughty," the girl puffed and pouted.

"Well they're doing their job," Kusanagi laughed.

Misaki growled. He didn't like getting in trouble with Scepter 4 for now. He must keep his distance from Saruhiko. Suddenly the _strain_ girl leaped in front of him and grabbed a hold of his hand. Misaki yowled in surprise and stuttered. Kamamoto chuckled.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU—?!"

"Easy… Now," the girl licked her lips, "…it's true that I won't do that again… So let me fix your problem up, for my last action."

Before Kusanagi and the others had chance to hold the girl, a strange light covered Misaki. It was a mix of blue and red. Inside the whirl, Misaki was amazed at how beautiful those mix were. He thought that it would be heavenly if he and Saruhiko could mix so well like this. However a strange feeling burst into him as he felt his body became hotter. He looked at his body while the light itself began to fade. He didn't notice fur on his skin, which was good, but thinking the fact that he was changed made him panic.

"W-What…are you changing me into?!" He screamed and let himself go from the girl's hands.

"Look at the mirror, Yatagarasu," she laughed, "…you should go to that cobalt male if you want to change fast… Bye, cute bunny!" She then changed himself fully into a bird and flew off from the opened bar window.

Misaki froze for a second and ran to the bathroom. He could hear other's footsteps followed him. But he didn't care. And he didn't think too much about how that _strain_ knew his nickname. He grabbed the mirror and stared.

And he found bunny ears popped from his head.

A bunny.

Misaki yelled desperately…while his comrades laughed aloud at how he changed…

_Damn._

* * *

"Yata-chan…forget it, just go out to get breakfast okay?"

"Yata-san…! Umm, you look cute!"

"Stupid, don't say that to him!"

"Misaki… I want to see your bunny ears…and tail…since I wasn't in the bar yesterday…"

"A-Anna, you shouldn't say that either!"

"Yata?"

"Come on, Yata-chan…!"

Misaki covered his head with pillow. It was no use though, since his ears were now long and _fluffy_. And he couldn't stop his wiggling tail—the tail was white like the ears, shaped like a furry ball. _And fluffy_. He growled in annoyance and punched the bed several times. Really now? He should go back to Scepter 4? And why did that girl care? It was his problem, not hers! He grunted and rolled over, only to fell off from the bed with a bang at the same time when Kusanagi kicked the door to get in. He looked pissed, but Misaki was also pissed.

"What," Misaki pouted.

"Look, I know you're pissed, but if you reaaally want to change back, you heard what she said. You have to go to Scepter 4, Yata-chan."

"But!"

"No buts. You heard her. And what problem happened between you and Saru this time anyway?"

"Nothing!" Misaki whined desperately. He knew he lied, but… "…nothing…"

Kusanagi sighed. He knew that it was impossible to force Misaki out if he was like this. "Fine, make your decision on your own pace. But for now, breakfast."

"…'kay…"

Misaki walked downstairs. He noticed that some members tried hard not to laugh at his ears and tail. He threatened him with his fiery eyes and sat on the couch. Anna sat beside him and touched the ear. It brought strange sensation which Misaki didn't understand, but he ignored it. Anna looked pleased anyway, so he didn't make fuss about it.

He ate a bowl of soup Kusanagi made and chewed carrots (from the soup) enthusiastically. He was embarrassed when he realized he acted like that because he was now a bunny, but it was delicious so he didn't really mind. Then he stretched himself before he stood up. Looking at the door nervously, he thought twice whether he should go or not. He did wanted to change as fast as possible, but to meet with Saruhiko again…with this appearance… This was too dangerous.

He looked at Kusanagi and Kamamoto, but they too didn't have any choice. Even Anna just sat there in silence. Misaki huffed and took his skateboard.

"Fine," he said, "I'll go meet him."

Kusanagi smiled. "Don't make trouble there! Or Seri-chan will kill me!"

"Take care Yata-san!"

"See you soon, Misaki…"

Misaki growled and took off, clenching his fist when slowly he skated closer to Scepter 4 Headquarter to meet Saruhiko for another time.

…

…

…

Scepter 4. It was huge, like usual. Misaki observed the building from a tall tree nearby. He still got his pride not to come in innocently and begged for help from his x-buddy. Misaki sighed and decided to wait until evening. It was still noon, so it might be a good idea to take a walk around. Besides, Saruhiko probably still had works to do.

Misaki jumped below and hopped to a little forest that surrounded the city. He wasn't sure if it was only instinct or what, but he wanted to find some veggies to eat. Carrot would be good, yeah. But carrot… Would there be any carrot around there? Ah, never mind. Maybe this rabbit soul just wanted to hop along freely. Misaki yawned and went in the forest.

…

_Green. So beautiful. And exciting. But not enough…_

Misaki sat down while he chewed some greens he found. He enjoyed himself but he felt something was not right. He felt incomplete and somehow he didn't feel good at all. Something was missing from him.

'_I wonder what makes rabbit feel this way,'_ Misaki thought. He hummed and took another walk around. He looked at his watch. There's still a lot of time. _'Taking a walk here is boring… And no one's here,'_ he huffed.

When he moved deeper into the forest, he saw a spark of water. He was drawn into it and stepped closer. But suddenly his rabbit instinct told him to stop.

Misaki's body tensed up. His rabbit ear perked up and twitching.

_Something's here._

He could feel his heartbeat went faster and erratic every second.

_Something that is going to kill me._

He lowered his body in panic and looked around hurriedly. He crawled outside, hoping that whatever it was, still didn't notice him or his scent. He gasped and froze every time he heard the slightest noise. It was terrifying. Maybe because he had rabbit feelings now. He gulped and ready to run out to Scepter 4…

Before a howl startled him to death.

…

…

_Gasp. Gasp. Gasp._

_Jump. Run. Faster. Higher._

_Scared. Scared._

_Where's the exit? Where am I? I don't know._

_Scared. Scared._

Misaki rushed between grasses and trees. He could hear it. He could hear the sound of those four sturdy legs followed him, _hunted_ him.

'_Why is there a wolf?!'_ Misaki cried in his thought. _'And where's Scepter 4?! Am I running even further inside the forest or what!?'_

Misaki coughed and hid in a cave. He buried himself to the deepest position as possible and waited.

A low breath. Misaki gasped and closed his terrified hazel eyes. He knew he could easily took that damn wolf just by showing his flame, but his rabbit instinct overtook him. He could only whined pathetically and wanted to punch himself for this embarrassment. Again, a _strain_ almost kill him by changing him into "something".

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The wolf's gone. He sighed in relief and crawled outside. But more rustle came through. This time it didn't smell like enemy though. So Misaki just sat there still, and waited for what that was coming his way.

It was blue…

And familiar.

Wait…

Oh crap.

…

…

…

…

"Misaki."

"…"

"What…are you doing there?"

"Shut up."

"…and what's with your…fu fu…ears?"

Misaki was pissed. He knew Saruhiko's voice began to tremble and his red face suggested that the cobalt wanted to laugh but managed to hold it out. And it was because of his damn appearance.

"Just… Just shut it, okay? I don't want this either!"

"But," Saruhiko laughed—finally—"…you're so…fu fu—"

"You finish that sentence and I'll kill you!"

"Oh you already killed me, Misaki… You killed me with your CUTEness!" Saruhiko giggled uncontrollably. Misaki hissed—this was getting too irritating.

"Let's just go to your office okay?! I'll tell you everything so you don't have to tease me again!"

"Fine, fine…fu fu…"

Saruhiko and Misaki walked side by side in a complete silence toward Scepter 4 building. Taking a walk together like this brought back old memories for Misaki, back when they were only a middle school students. He fidgeted and forced himself to speak up first.

"...how did you know?"

"Hmm?"

"I was there. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I was just taking a stroll."

"Inside a forest?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, but—"

"Hide your ears."

"Eh?"

"Hide it. You know that there's a search for a _strain_ that can change people."

"Yeah but I'm the victim!"

"…and you will be investigated. I don't want it."

"Don't want? But I can help!"

"…" Saruhiko shrugged and scratched his neck. "…I don't want Misaki's ears and tail to be seen by others."

Misaki frowned. "Why?"

"Because… They will want you," Saruhiko whispered.

Misaki's eyes widened and his face grew redder than before. He saw the past's Saruhiko. Saruhiko who was so timid and shy. Saruhiko who always whispered something he didn't really wanted Misaki to hear. "O-oh," he stuttered, "I-I see."

The situation grew more awkward but it wasn't a disturbing silence, it was warmer than the previous. Misaki covered his ears with his jacket's hoodie, while his tail was already pressed inside his pants from earlier. But it felt uncomfortable.

After they went out from the forest, Misaki and Saruhiko marched to Scepter 4's building. They went straight to Saruhiko's dorm room and rested a bit.

Then Saruhiko looked at Misaki. "So tell me," he demanded.

Misaki explained everything, but he excluded the solution so he could change back. He didn't want Saruhiko to know, because he got a feeling that he must overcome this by himself, not by Saruhiko's help all the time. However, he did mention about it would be better for him to go to Scepter 4. Saruhiko frowned but he didn't ask much further.

"You can live here until you change back," Saruhiko said. "…but don't come out."

"What?! Oh come on, as long as I'm not seen, it will be fine right?"

"…well…"

"Trust me!"

"…okay."

"Great! Now I want to take shower!"

"You've been here quite often, do anything as you like but don't make any trouble. I'll go back to work now."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on then."

Misaki peeked as Saruhiko left him alone in his room. Misaki observed again. He had been here almost every day, yet today Saruhiko's room felt a little but different than usual. He walked and saw his surroundings. But the room didn't literally change. It had the same height, the same area, the same everything since the last time he was here. But what was it that made it different now? He tried to forget his uneasiness and stripped. A cool shower would help him to ease and relax. Probably.

…

…

* * *

...

…

First two days lasted fine with both Misaki and Saruhiko. They didn't do much, despite there was a time when Misaki had to scratch Saruhiko's face to prevent him from doing sex with him again. Misaki told Saruhiko, strictly, that there would be no sex until he changed back. It worked, actually. And Misaki even thought about wouldn't change himself back. But he scratched it as he now realized that he wouldn't stop chewing carrots like a stupid man. It was delicious, but when he saw himself at a quick photo taken by Saruhiko, he cursed himself and tried not to eat carrots again, but failed miserably.

The next days, however, when things got more difficult.

As an animal, Misaki didn't like to be caged. He wasn't literally in a cage, but being unable to go outside without spotted made him felt like being in an invincible cage. Even when he found that Saruhiko's room already big enough, he couldn't erase his uneasy feelings.

So one day he decided to go out. Just to check what Scepter 4's job were.

It should be okay…shouldn't it?

…

Misaki sneaked out.

He tip toed and felt satisfied because his footsteps were so light that they weren't really audible. No one noticed him yet, so he stepped further.

He spotted some Saruhiko's co-worker walking in the corridor after getting out from a big wooden door. Looked like mahogany. He smelled and hopped a bit. This should be Scepter 4's captain, Munakata Reisi's office. He froze and hid behind a vase when he heard someone's footsteps. It was Awashima Seri. _Her boobs were big_—wait. Misaki blushed and averted his gaze immediately, gulping. Girls always had been his weakness.

After she went in, Misaki hopped again and found a map of the office building. He searched for Saruhiko's and his teammates'. It wasn't far from here so he wondered if he could pay a visit one by one. But he heard a ring. He flinched in pain because the noise went straight to his brain. Recess? He got panic and saw a toilet. He went in and hid in one of the closet.

_Damn! I went out in a wrong time!_

Misaki made sure he was comfortable in the toilet (although it was nearly impossible because well, it's a toilet) and heard for other noises coming near. He froze when couple of men went in and knocked Misaki's door. He decided not to answer and let those men wondered by themselves. Eventually those men walked to another closet. Then, more men coming in. Misaki felt guilty because he made several men couldn't use the toilet soon, but what could he do?

After some more minutes, Misaki couldn't hear anymore noises and hopped out. Then the bell rang again, marking that the recess was over. He sighed and walked outside the toilet. There was some of Saruhiko's co-workers standing in the hallway. He tried to hear them silently.

"Fushimi-san really is working isn't he?"

"Yeah. His documents already done so fast… No wonder he becomes our leader."

"To think that I'm older than him is a bit disturbing though…"

"All of us think the same way idiot."

"We have to help him. Come on, let's go to his office."

"Are you sure? He would probably tell him to go out like the last time."

"Well… At least he knows we want to help."

"Okay. Let's go then."

Misaki was surprised. He didn't know that Saruhiko was a person who is dependable. He thought Saruhiko was a lazy type of worker but it turned out the otherwise. And it seemed that his job was well done too. Misaki pouted and continued to stalk them to Saruhiko's office.

When they arrived and opened the door, Misaki rushed in without them seeing him. Successfully hidden behind a wooden desk in the corner of the room, Misaki went in silence again and listened to them.

"Fushimi-san, we're here to help your assignment!"

"Huh? Ah… No need… Go back to your station."

"But it looks like a pile of work, Fushimi-san…"

"No worries."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah. But… If you really want to help, you can bring this finished paper to captain's office."

"Sure! Then we'll go, Fushimi-san!"

"Yeah…"

Misaki hummed. So this was how Saruhiko worked. He heard the door being opened and closed again so he figured out that those two men already went out. He peeked from the chair and saw Saruhiko.

Saruhiko was yawning and rubbing his blue eyes. Then he groaned and leaned to his chair, looking utterly spent. Misaki could see trickles of sweat coming down from Saruhiko's forehead. It must be pretty tiring. He wanted to make a tea, but before he got a chance to stand, the door opened, startled him and made an audible bang when he tried to hide again.

Misaki realized he made a big mistake because he could feel the room's situation became tense. He could hear Saruhiko stood up from his chair and the person who entered his room also stepped to his direction. In his panic, he spotted a cable in front of him and pulled it off so the electricity went out. Both men gasped and then to make sure none of them spotted him, Misaki reached the nearest vase and pushed it until it fell with a loud noise.

When he saw Saruhiko and the other man (who looked like one of his co-workers too) too busy to get rid of the vase's pieces, he ran out, feeling regretful.

He hoped Saruhiko didn't see him.

…

Back in Saruhiko's room, Misaki tried his hardest to hide the urgent feeling of guilt inside him. When Saruhiko came in, Misaki fidgeted nervously and greeted him.

"H-How's work?"

"Bad."

Misaki gulped. "Oh yeah? How bad was it?"

"Electricity in my office went out. All of my data were gone. And the vase from captain's broken."

"A-Aw." Misaki turned his face around. Damn what a big mistake he made there. "Well you seemed to be working well so this kind of problem won't trouble you right?"

"…no."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. Now let me go to sleep."

Misaki felt a painful stab but he didn't know where and why he felt it. He saw Saruhiko walked slowly to his bed and curled.

Misaki's eyes went dull for a moment.

…

…

...

Days after that Misaki still tried to sneak out. Sometimes it ended well, but sometimes he kept making troubles. Some of them almost made Saruhiko pissed.

And it wasn't like Saruhiko didn't know that it was Misaki.

He knew.

From the beginning, actually.

Saruhiko endured it and tried his best not to get mad at Misaki. But he couldn't hold it, Misaki ruined almost all of his works and assignments. He assumed that Misaki didn't really like him, but this was already going too far and irritating.

But Saruhiko decided he would wait until it was over. Misaki was already nineteen and would be twenty soon enough. He should be capable of understanding situation like this. So he gritted his teeth and redid his disturbed work—which was already being redid like almost four times because Misaki sometimes broke his USB or cut the electricity.

Misaki himself knew that Saruhiko would soon be mad at him, but he really was curious. And something inside him begged him not to be left alone in the room. He groaned and curled himself like a ball on the bed.

However today he felt like he had to sit near the window. From here, he could see Scepter 4's sport yard. Some of those guys were playing soccer together. Misaki leaned in. _'That must be fun,'_ he thought. But something caught his eyesight. He wasn't sure what it was, but it brought a bad feeling. So he decided to go down and observed.

When he arrived at the yard, Misaki hid in the bushes and stared at the spot he found earlier. He could see someone there. He could see…a gun.

_Holy shit._

Misaki covered his mouth and kept observing. That someone was aiming his gun this way—to someone in the yard. If he didn't do something, someone in Scepter 4 could die. Misaki flattened his ears; he was confused. Scepter 4 was his enemy, helping Scepter 4 means he would betray HOMRA. Well maybe not, but he would feel weird after it. He gulped nervously, when he decided he must help these guys out.

Misaki hopped without sound to the bushes near the shooter. He gained a full look to the man. Misaki put on his courage and waited for the right moment. Everything counted. He let his bunny ears detected any movement that man did. He sat right behind him and closed his eyes, flexed his body and got ready to pounce. He heard a rattle, it seemed that the man found something, or in this case, someone; but not Misaki. The man saw someone, probably his target, at the yard. He sharpened his hearings and focused himself a bit more. This voice. It was bossy yet so calm. Misaki's hazel eyes snapped open.

It was Saruhiko.

Saruhiko was in the yard.

At the same time, Misaki heard a 'click' sound once; the gun's ready and aimed. His mind got blank. Within seconds, he pounced at the gunner, startled him, and…

**BANG!**

…

…

...

Whole men who played at the yard froze at the sudden shot voice. Including Saruhiko.

Saruhiko shivered at his own thoughts about what if it was Misaki who—

He ran as fast as he could and withdrew his sword. His teammates followed him behind just in case they would get a fight. Saruhiko stopped when the bushes in front of him rattled. He pointed his sword at the bush and waited. Suddenly, a body was thrown. It was a man with a gun, already fell unconscious. It seemed that someone knocked him out from behind. There was a trace of fire but wasn't really noticeable. Saruhiko gritted his teeth. _Misaki._

Soon after, the bush rattled again and another man fell with an 'oompf'. Saruhiko easily recognized that chestnut colored hair. It was Misaki. Another Scepter 4 members backed off a bit and frowned to each other. _Is this that HOMRA vanguard? A bunny?_

Misaki looked up to find himself in the middle of some Scepter 4 workers and Saruhiko. He smiled sheepishly and scratched his neck. His ears twitched and his bunny tail flinched, he didn't feel comfortable, but he knew he had to say something.

"I caught him," Misaki started slowly, "…this guy was trying to shoot you. Umm…"

Misaki trembled. He felt something about Saruhiko. His rabbit senses could tell that Saruhiko was mad. The temperature surrounding him was getting colder. Misaki was afraid. It wasn't like him, but Misaki knew he was in trouble.

Saruhiko ordered his men to take the gunner inside for further investigation. While he dealt with Misaki. In his rough way.

Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's arm making the smaller boy squeaked in pain. On the way back to Saruhiko's dorm room, the cobalt ignored every word, every excuse the chestnut haired said to him. Saruhiko was afraid. Saruhiko was afraid that Misaki would die. He didn't want that. So he would lock him in the room. Letting Misaki knew that he would not tolerate this act again.

After they both arrived, Saruhiko threw Misaki on the floor followed by a curse from Misaki's mouth. Saruhiko replied it with a glare. Misaki went completely silent when he saw the cold expression from Saruhiko.

"Do that again and I won't forgive you."

"But I just helped you!"

"I don't care. You could have died out there, you—"

"But I don't! So it's okay, right?"

Saruhiko snapped. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. YOU HAD RUINED MY WORKS MULTIPLE TIMES AND YOU HAD ALMOST DIED JUST NOW AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT IT'S OKAY?!"

Misaki's eyes widened. Usually he would throw back some insults, but…this Saruhiko's different. And the pain in his chest worsened. His ears flattened and he could feel his energy decreased. "S-Saruhiko, I—"

"DON'T!" Saruhiko shouted once more before he inhaled deeply. "…don't say anything anymore. Just… Just stay here. You're prohibited from going outside. I will provide you food or anything, but just…don't go out." Saruhiko sighed. He felt bad from yelling to the one he loved, but he had to. Or Misaki would put him to the test of patience forever.

Misaki held his urge to cry. _No. Not in front of Saruhiko._ He was already trembling though.

Saruhiko clenched his fist and returned to the door. "I'll have to make some reports," he said in cold tone, "…figure out what you have to do to quickly change you back."

Then the door closed, leaving a shocked Misaki inside.

…

...

Misaki still lied on the floor, staring to the door for a long time. It was already evening, eight o'clock. Saruhiko should be back by now.

'_But he isn't.'_

Misaki felt another stab on his chest. It was painful. He wanted to call Saruhiko but after being yelled like that…Misaki couldn't do it. His eyes were watery, but he refused to let out his tears. He growled and looked at his wristwatch. No new messages from Kusanagi, Kamamoto, or any other HOMRA member. He didn't feel like contacting them, but when he didn't find new messages he felt lonely. And this thought struck him. What if nobody cared for him anymore?

He gasped and coughed. His vision started to blur.

_Alone. In such a big room. Dark._

Misaki felt his body grew warmer. He kept denying his bad thoughts as slowly he slept on the cold floor without somebody noticing.

…

…

* * *

...

...

Couple of days went through. Saruhiko did brought food like he promised, but every time he arrived, his eyes never looked at Misaki. After delivering the food he would went out right away without saying something.

Misaki didn't know what to do.

How could he apologize if Saruhiko didn't even want to look at him?

Misaki clenched his fist and curled up.

_I'm sorry Saruhiko. I just wanted to help…_

…

…

…

"Fushimi-san, need any more help?"

"Ah? No, it's okay."

"Hmm… But suddenly it gets peaceful don't you think?"

Saruhiko hummed. "Yeah. You're right." Misaki usually turned something into havoc right now. _'I guess even a troublemaker is missed too… I feel bad for yelling at him. Maybe I should apologize later? But…'_

"Fushimi-san!"

"…ah? What?" Saruhiko shook his head, his thoughts wandering too far. "What is it?"

"We're wondering about what should we keep as pet!"

"…what?"

"Well actually Akiyama's the one who wants pet. He's asking us what the best pet is."

"Huh? The hell I would know."

Saruhiko's co-workers laughed. "I know you will say that Fushimi-san! But well, I think Akiyama with a bunny is a wonderful match."

"Ah, shush!"

"O-Oops."

Saruhiko twitched when he heard the word 'bunny'. His mind immediately registered the word as 'Misaki', making him more nervous than before. And he knew that his co-workers already seen Misaki in his bunny appearance. But he pretended that he didn't care. "Bunny? Why?" he asked.

"W-Well, it's fluffy. Akiyama is fluffy."

"I'm not!"

Everyone laughed. Saruhiko just sighed. "I think bunny's quite troublesome."

"It's true, but if you loves it, it will love you back."

"Every pet does."

"My bunny died last week."

Saruhiko twitched again. What if Misaki…no. He shook his head again which made his co-workers frowned.

"Fushimi-san is there anything wrong? You feel sick?"

"No, forget that. I'm okay. About that bunny…it died?" Saruhiko was curious. But maybe because the bunny was sick. He didn't really hope much for the answer. However…

"Yeah. Apparently it got lonely."

"…what?"

"Umm, you must not let your bunny feels lonely or it'll get sick. And if you ignore it for quite a long time, it will die."

"You ignore your bunny?!"

"Well I guess I'm a busy person. I still regret that you know."

Saruhiko didn't pay attention to them anymore. His mind right now only replayed what he had done to Misaki.

'_Misaki is a rabbit. Well he's only half rabbit, but the way he act is like a rabbit. I've seen he hopped before, and I know he likes carrot. The thing is I already ignored him for couple of days now. I didn't look at him every time I fed him because I was afraid I would get mad again, but I wonder if he gets sick. And Misaki must be feeling really lonely right now…or…?'_

"Fushimi-san?"

"…"

"Fushimi-san!"

"…eh? Ah—what?"

"Umm…are you sure you're okay? We want to deliver these documents and reports to captain…"

"…Oh… Yeah I'm okay. You may go."

Saruhiko couldn't relax that day. He tapped his fingers onto his table for couple of hours until his fingers went a bit numb. He was worried. He was worried _sick_. But if he came back there and turned out that Misaki was okay, he could probably spoiled him too much and Misaki wouldn't learn. But he missed his Misaki. He wanted to see him properly.

Saruhiko took a deep breath.

'_Okay. Tonight I'll see him. If he's okay… Well, I'll go immediately.'_

…

…

…

Misaki knew he was sick. But nothing he could do. He wanted to call someone for medicine, but when he remembered Saruhiko's order, he ignored the idea. Misaki gasped and coughed. He walked wobbly to the bathroom. It was already time for bath.

Misaki felt really lonely. He slipped multiple times in the tub (fortunately he didn't get hurt) because of his dizziness. After he finished taking his bath, he stepped weakly to the closet and picked a cloth for him. It was all Saruhiko's shirt. He didn't bring his clothing so he would have to wear one. Would Saruhiko get mad? Misaki whimpered and unsure. But he didn't have any choice. He would just have to…bear Saruhiko's yelling.

Misaki coughed again and putting so much effort to wear the white shirt. He flinched in pain when he realized he was starting to breathe irregularly.

"Saru," he whined. "I'm so sorry…"

He descended slowly to the floor and coughed again. He looked at the shirt.

'_It smelled like Saruhiko. It's Saruhiko's scent…'_ Misaki inhaled. He was sweating quite a lot, making the shirt too drenched in sweat. _'I will have to wash this…'_

He looked at the door and then the clock. It was seven o'clock. Already evening. He already had his food for today, but not Saruhiko who delivered it to him. It made him thought that Saruhiko already fed up with him.

His eyes felt wet. His body felt hot and aching. His gasps became more irregular.

But he didn't want to call Saruhiko yet.

He should hold it.

He didn't want Saruhiko to get mad.

He waited painfully again on the cold floor, like he always did.

…

…

Saruhiko growled. He got another assignment just when he finished tidying things up in his office, plus his captain told him something weird. He already finished it again though, so he could see his Misaki.

He felt nervous and didn't know what to expect. Saruhiko walked slowly, ignored the calling from his co-workers and marched to his dorm room. He stood in front of the door for a moment to listen. He couldn't hear anything. Well since that time Misaki never did anything. In fact it seemed like Misaki's acting like a numb doll.

When he touched the door handle, he felt uneasy and worried. _Something's not right_. He opened the door. His eyes was locked to one object lying on the floor.

It was panting. It was drenched in sweat. It had chestnut colored hair. And bunny ears. And tail.

"**Misaki!"**

…

...

Misaki felt his body floating. He could no longer see clearly what's in front of him, but he knew someone's getting inside the room. He flattened his ears, scared. 'W_ho could it be? Saruhiko? He would be angry if he saw me like this, but I couldn't move…'_ Misaki panted and shivered. What to do…

Suddenly he felt a warm embrace surrounded him and at the same time his sensitive ears caught the sound of Saruhiko calling his name.

What a nice hallucination.

Misaki whimpered when he felt a cool hand caressed his cheek and touched his forehead lightly before it moved away fast. His vision was still blurred but he recognized this smell. It was Saruhiko alright. He coughed and whimpered again in pain. A tight hug made him melt. His body felt like goo and he couldn't move at all.

He could feel Saruhiko's body trembling against his shivering one. Misaki closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm embrace. But then he remembered when Saruhiko yelled at him. It was painful. And whenever Misaki was here alone, he couldn't sleep. Saruhiko never came at his room ever since he got angry. Misaki gasped and weakly pushed himself away. He was afraid that Saruhiko would be angry at him again. He didn't want to get hurt or make Saruhiko hurt. Using his last strength, he shifted himself away from the cobalt.

"…d-don't…you don't have to…" he said in strangled voice and ended up with a weak, painful squeak.

"Misaki, stop."

"N-No…"

"Misaki."

"No…y-you said… You said I'm just making troubles," Misaki whimpered, "…you wanted me to go away…"

"Hey, Misaki, listen—"

"N-No." He took another deep inhale and exhaled pretty fast, gasping. "I… I will…go to sleep now, so… You should go back…to work…" He crawled to the bed and coughed in the middle of the way. He almost fell unconscious again on the floor when he suddenly grabbed by Saruhiko from behind and lifted. He gasped and wiggled to let go, but a harsh command from Saruhiko shut his mouth. He was still scared and he didn't want to make the situation worse so he could only nod when Saruhiko told him to close his eyes when he finally placed on the bed.

And he slept.

…

Saruhiko caressed Misaki's cheeks lightly with his slightly shivering hand. A sight he had seen almost made him jumped to his death. He buried his face to Misaki's warm shoulder and whispering his name over and over again, afraid that Misaki would die in any moment soon.

'_Why did I do that? How stupid I am. He's… He's almost…' _Saruhiko groaned and bit his finger in frustration, his mind replayed what had just happened when he saw Misaki.

Misaki's body was so hot like a burning flame with his sweaty pink skin—clearly he had a high fever. When Saruhiko touched Misaki's forehead to measure his temperature, he couldn't hold his hand even only for a minute. When he reached the skin, it burnt him and he immediately retracted his hand. He saw Misaki flinched and wondering if Misaki thought he didn't want to touch him anymore. He didn't mean for Misaki to interpret it that way so he hugged him. Then those weak arms tugged him and pushed him away. Hearing that soft whimpering voice from Misaki's lips made him tremble and he gritted his teeth when Misaki told him to go back to his work. Plus, he must see his Misai crawled helplessly to his bed, craving for a rest. He couldn't bear to watch it any longer, so Saruhiko stood up fast and grabbed Misaki, ignoring his whimpers and put him on the bed, covered him with blanket. He had to whisper to Misaki for him to sleep before Misaki finally fell on unconsciousness once again.

His hold on Misaki's arm got tighter. His body temperature was still high…he must do something.

Saruhiko just in the middle of letting Misaki's arm go when Misaki's eyes opened and he grabbed his shirt.

"P-Please don't go," whispered Misaki. His eyes pleaded and they were teary.

Saruhiko remembered about how a bunny disliked being alone. And he already left Misaki for days. "…I'm sorry for leaving you alone," Saruhiko hugged Misaki again. "Sorry."

Misaki was happy for the warmth he got. "N-No, don't say that… I'm the one…who's making troubles…" he shrugged and hugged the taller male back. His mind was still fuzzy from the fever, but somehow he wasn't feeling too sick. "I wonder…why I become so weak…when you're not around…"

"That's because you're lonely," Saruhiko smiled and rubbed his cheek on Misaki's. "Bunny tends to get sick if it gets lonely."

"I see…"

"…Misaki."

"…hmm…?"

"...I'm worried about you."

"Yeah…" Misaki gasped and leaned to Saruhiko's touch. "You're warm…"

"Oh, then move a bit…yeah…like that." Saruhiko repositioned himself so he was on the bed together with Misaki, and his hands comfortably hugged Misaki closer. Misaki curled against Saruhiko with his head on Saruhiko's broad chest. "…you feel better?"

"Hmm… Much."

Saruhiko kissed Misaki's temple and his neck, earning a soft moan from the smaller boy. He still remembered though, about how Misaki got mad at him after days before, when he seemed pissed about having sex too much. Besides, having sex right now wasn't a good idea because his Misaki was seriously ill. So he controlled himself and only tightened his hug. "I think… I should sleep on sofa," he whispered on Misaki's ear.

Misaki shook his head and closed their distance so their body were now practically glued including their lower parts. Misaki could see Saruhiko frowned in his unsureness. He smiled because he knew Saruhiko didn't want to hurt him. "Saruhiko…you won't hurt me," he said. Despite his fever, he brought his face closer and kissed Saruhiko. "Don't go," he assured him. "I'm okay."

"You're not okay," Saruhiko stopped Misaki.

Misaki shrugged and paused to observe the cobalt. Would he be mad again? "S—Saruhiko, I'm sorry—"

Saruhiko didn't want to see his Misaki scared. He buried his face on Misaki's collarbone. "No, you're right. Sorry… I won't go," he calmed Misaki down.

Misaki's body relaxed when he heard Saruhiko's tone changing. He rubbed Saruhiko's cobalt hair gently. "…you want to do it don't you."

Saruhiko looked up at Misaki. He didn't think about that but when Misaki said it, well, he actually wanted to. However Misaki's… "You're sick."

"I don't…mind," he blushed. "I feel that I…need you. Now…" he whispered lowly and huffed. His shirt already drenched in sweat, making his body could be seen easily from that transparent cloth. And it also revealed Misaki's skin color…which was pink, like after getting out from sauna. His bunny ears twitching and he leaned closer. "Saruhiko, will you…?"

Saruhiko hummed and nibbled on Misaki's fluffy white bunny ear and puffed warm breath onto it. Misaki shuddered and groaned softly, sending a shiver through Saruhiko's spine. "…don't do this, Misaki…" He felt unsure and worried.

"Saru…" Misaki's hazel eyes looked deep into Saruhiko's blue eyes. "I want you…"

Saruhiko growled and flipped himself so he straddled Misaki. He peppered Misaki's face with light kisses and devoured all moans Misaki made. Then he shifted lower and kissed Misaki's chest which still covered by his white shirt. He noticed that both of Misaki's nipples were already hard and he pinched one of them, followed by a loud moan from Misaki, and at the same time the smaller boy's back arced upwards, making Saruhiko freely roamed his tongue over his skin. Saruhiko unbuttoned the shirt, leaving Misaki half nude. He smirked at him and continued to suck his nipple. Misaki's hands pulled Saruhiko's hair lightly in anticipation. Finally Saruhiko headed south, placing his face exactly before Misaki's bulge.

Misaki whined and bucked his hips, even before Saruhiko touched it. He didn't wear pants or underwear because he thought Saruhiko's shirt was long enough to cover his body. And he somehow felt relieved because when Saruhiko found him lying on the floor, his lower part wasn't visible. Only his upper body drenched in sweat. He blushed at the thought…only to be snapped back to reality by Saruhiko's sudden deep throat. Misaki screamed in ecstasy as he arced his back even more, if it's possible. "M-More… Saru…"

Saruhiko chuckled and gave Misaki one hard suck before he pulled away, making Misaki whined uncomfortably from the contact loss. His hand reached Misaki's ass to find his rabbit tail. It was round and fluffy. Saruhiko laughed lightly and before Misaki could retort, he gave it a little squeeze earning squeaks from the chestnut boy. "You sure, Misaki…? You're still sick."

"Don't… Don't give a fuck about…tha—AH!" Misaki bucked hips again when a harsh pump on his cock made him saw stars and cum right away. He blushed when he saw Saruhiko drank a bit of his seed and gasped because he was out of air. "Mm…nngghh…"

"So impatient… And so confident… Remember that you said you didn't want sex until you change back?" Saruhiko teased and used Misaki's cum to prepare him. His finger probed in to Misaki's tight hole and he could feel it clenched. Misaki squeaked and moaned softly when Saruhiko inserted his second finger. Saruhiko did scissoring motion and when he inserted the third, Misaki's body jerked up. That told him he touched the right spot. Feeling satisfied, he assaulted that sweet spot over and over until he saw Misaki's saliva pooled beside his cheeks. His gaze already unfocused and he clearly super aroused at this moment.

Misaki grabbed Saruhiko's shoulder and groaned. "E-Enough… I'm ready…"

Saruhiko chuckled in lined up his throbbing erection, before plunged it deep to the fiery hole. Both of them screamed at the unison and took their time to adjust, which Saruhiko found it to be quite hard not to thrust his cock in and out right now. Misaki hummed and relaxed his body, trying to bear the pain of being penetrated by the cobalt.

"M-Move," he gasped, closing his eyes for what was about to come.

It was cute. All movements Misaki made were cute. Saruhiko liked them and wanted to see more of Misaki's reaction when he made him saw stars. "Let's do this…" Saruhiko hushed in his husky voice. "Don't complain if it hurts…"

"Ha—I—w-won't—AAH!" Misaki whimpered when Saruhiko picked up his own pace, fast and hard, making his small body looked like a ragdoll. But it was pleasurable; the pain could be tolerated so he didn't mind. And he was HOMRA's vanguard—he was strong despite of his fever. He licked his bottom lip and enjoyed how Saruhiko followed his tongue direction. "S-Saru—f-AH-faster—nnhh…" He began to move his hips in tandem of Saruhiko's.

"Y-You know, Misaki…aah…you're killing me with your charm…right now… And your dirty demand…" Saruhiko smirked and leaned down to kiss the chestnut and squeeze his tail again. "You said faster…? I'll give you faster…"

Misaki's mewl went louder as Saruhiko banged to his sweet spot all the time, he could sense his climax coming in. He grabbed Saruhiko's shoulder for his dear life and his breathing became erratic. "MMM…MMHH…AHH…NNN…" Purposely, he panted right beside Saruhiko's ear, making the taller male let out an animalistic growl. The thrusts went even faster and Saruhiko's hand wrapped Misaki's body securely, lifting him up a bit above the sheet making him looked like sitting while another hand supported their weight on the bed. Misaki mewled and squeaked as the climax was getting closer. "S-Saru… Can't…hold it…NNGGHHH—"

"Cum then, Misaki… I'm close too…" Saruhiko bit his Misaki's earlobe.

It was enough to drive Misaki to the edge. He screamed in pleasure as his cum spurted out to Saruhiko's stomach and his. Misaki's wall clenched down on Saruhiko's cock, making the cobalt grunted and chanted 'Misaki' lovingly as he too spurted his seed in Misaki. Misaki sighed in completion and they both fell back on the bed, gasping out of energy.

…

They lied on the bed in pretty long time, cuddling with each other. Saruhiko's hands tracing the line of Misaki's slender body making the smaller shivered. Misaki himself placed his palms on Saruhiko's chest and enjoying the warmness that came out from that pale skin.

Being like this, after they did sex, always made Misaki thought about togetherness, about how they had each other and needed each other so badly. Whenever they cuddled like this, it was like he was never going to be lonely and knew that there would be always someone to take care of him, to love him. Which made him thought about what the _strain_ girl had said before and it's all starting to make sense. He was changing him to a bunny which couldn't handle the loneliness so he would know what Saruhiko felt when he wasn't around. Saruhiko always lived in this big dorm room all by himself. Whenever Misaki came, Saruhiko would always be happy because he wasn't lonely anymore. Being with co-workers was not enough, just like Misaki being with HOMRA. There was something missing. Maybe that's why Saruhiko liked to have sex with him and he decided he wouldn't blame Saruhiko for that. He curled himself and hugged Saruhiko.

"I understand now," he whispered. Saruhiko lifted his eyebrow and about to ask further before a weird light once again covered Misaki.

Saruhiko jumped and took out his sword but Misaki shook his head.

"No! It's fine! Just see," he giggled and let the light circled his bunny ears and tail, swirling about and giving him a ticklish sensation. When it was over, Misaki checked his reflection on the mirror to see that he was no longer half bunny. "Phew, it's over!" He huffed.

"…what…was that…?"

"I was changed by the _strain_, remember? But she had her reason," Misaki smiled. "Come on, I'll explain to your boss. He must've already found out."

"Well he is," Saruhiko grumbled. Captain Munakata did contacted him last night before he got to his room. He said something about half animal and demanded an explanation. How could he kno—ah right. Every room had a camera in it. _Wait._

It meant… Captain had just witnessed he and Misaki making love—

Oh God.

He must have the recording.

...

...

...

**end of chapter 5**

* * *

_fuwaaaa i don't know, was it good? thank you for all the readers who read the story till the end, i'll improve! so gimme reviewsss!  
_

_oh, and as always, i won't promise that i'll update quickly ok? *wink* and i don't know how to end this story?! i guess i'll keep updating this one like a never ending perverted story?! O/O"_

_by the way, i kinda want to write story about USUK, AoKise or anything with Kise right now. But I won't abandon my SaruMi, no :p so I'll see you guys in my next story and tell me what you think!_


End file.
